In Your Eyes
by Atomic Kitten
Summary: *23 chpts* I accidently removed the friken story......sometimes i hate ff.net -_-......anyways if you still want to, plz R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Ok, I'm just posting this up, cause I want to know if I should write more to this. (Lol, I couldn't think of a name, so I took my favorite singers' last name, and used it for the Princess's. Kylie Minogue). Anyways, I really need reviews on this one in order to write more chapters. But only if you want me too…  
  
  
  
*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Treaty Signing  
  
The girl looked out of the small window. They all had expected her to sign this treaty. She knew very well what they were going to do if she did or didn't. This was her first time with a treaty signing. Her mother thought that it would be a good lesson if she started to do tasks such as this. Being a princess wasn't all what it seemed. It was a form of business, to run a country and keep it running in peace. The girl knew the Zaibach Stratagos would most likely take her age and use it to his advantage, knowing she had never done this before.  
  
A knock was heard on the door. Disturbing her thoughts, she turned to see who it was. Obviously one of the Generals pathetic Dragon Slayers, she thought.  
  
"Princess Minogue…Lord Folken is ready for you," said the young boy.  
  
"Thank you for notifying me," she said in sarcasm.  
  
The princess never waits for some Stratagos; the Stratagos waits for the princess.  
  
Minogue was led down the dark corriders of the Vione. It was dark and cold; she did not like it. Everyone knew Zaibach was the enemy, everyone. But no one had strong enough armys or was too frightened to disagree with them. Minogue wished that she her country had a stronger army. They had lost many men in the small battle with Zaibach a month ago. She didn't want to see it happen again.  
  
The door slid open, revealing a dimly lit room. They must be trying to save energy, she thought. Minogue was led to a seat infront of the Stratagos. She stared at him with much hatred.  
  
"Princess Minogue. I understand this is your first time with business dealings?" asked the blue haired man.  
  
"Yes. And I strongfully suggest that you do not take that to your advantage," she said coldly.  
  
"Don't worry. I am a man of his word."  
  
"Really?" Minogue seemed amused of his comment.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Minogue rolled her eyes as he walked towards a table, opening the drawer. The man picked up a stack of papers; most likely they held the treaty papers. The Stratagos sat down infront of the girl, laying the papers on the wooden table.  
  
"I wonder Folken. How on Gaea, did you do it?" Minogue asked suspiciously.  
  
"Do what, princess?"  
  
"How did Zaibach come back? Everyone wants to know. And in such a short amount of time. One year. Do tell, Stratagos."  
  
"I believe that is my business, and not yours."  
  
"Oh, but I do recall being told that once I sign the treaty, Zaibach's business is mine…"  
  
"You haven't signed the treaty yet, your majesty."  
  
Folken had won that small conversation. She sat back amused of what just took place. He was a sneaky man. Who knows how worse the other soldiers and such were like? Soon, Minogue would find out that they were far worse than the Stratagos.  
  
"Cesario is holding the Great Gaean competitions this year, am I correct?" Folken asked her.  
  
"Yes. You are correct."  
  
"Good. Cesario is a place of games and sports. Whenever you hold compeitions I promise you, Zaibach will be there for security. Knowing that your country's competitions are a very easy target for any terorists."  
  
"I don't think my country is quite worried about that at the moment…" she glared at him.  
  
"Hmm…I understand," Folken said closing his eyes in irritation. "What is that you want? Money…possibly your-"  
  
"Life," whispered a different dark voice.  
  
Minogue looked up at the man in shock, seeing a sword at her neck, ready to cut through the flesh. She looked to see the one holding the sword, but it was too dark to see the man.  
  
"What's going on?" Minogue asked worridly.  
  
"If you refuse to sign this treaty by the end of the week, then your country shall loose another royal," the man spoke sadly.  
  
"I will not sign the treaty under these terms," Minogue gritted her teeth.  
  
With that said, something hit Minogue's head, causing her to black out. She knew exactly what Zaibach's intentions were. And they were pure evil… 


	2. Chapter 2

* *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Fire"  
  
Minogue woke up with a splitting head ach in a most comfortable bed. Though, certainly not as comfortable as the ones back in the castle. Minogue started to remember exactly what had happened. She sighed at the memory.  
  
"That bastard," she whispered to herself.  
  
She heard a small laugh. Minogue could tell right off the bat of which the laugh belonged to. The Stratagos.  
  
"What is it that you want?" she moaned, rubbing her head.  
  
"Are you alright? Dilandau hit you hard on the head, didn't he?"  
  
"Stop changing the subject! What do you want?"  
  
By this time, Minogue was already up on her feet. She dispised this man. He had turned his back on his own country, and almost killed his brother countless times.  
  
"I want you to sign the treaty."  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"No need to raise your voice. I understand that you do not want to. Though, I wish not to hurt you. Please keep your voice down, those guards will come through those doors and asume someone is hurt," Folken warned.  
  
Minogue breathed in heavily. She sat down, counting to ten. Minogue was never a patient girl. Let alone, being held captive. She was being held captive, and most likely will cause a war between Cesario and Zaibach because of this.  
  
"Let me go. This is not needed."  
  
"I know it isn't. But you, princess have brought this upon yourself. I'm sure your mother or father would have signed the treaty without any worries. Though you, I am afraid to say…that you will be a terrible leader."  
  
Minogue felt tears sliding down her cheek. The reason so, was that he was right. She knew very well that she'd be a horrible leader. Minogue put on a smile and wiped the tears away.  
  
"Do you think informing me of the truth is going to get you anywhere?" she retorded.  
  
"Hmm…I see you are strong. And very ignorant. I'd say you reminded me of fire…"  
  
"Ah, yes fire. The only element that connot be contained. Didn't mother ever tell you not to play with fire?"  
  
"Yes, she did actually."  
  
Minogue smiled, happy with her small fight. She knew she could be stuborn at times, though sometimes she wasn't. Minogue always had her guard up, and never let anyone close to her. That was why she was so cold to people.  
  
Folken walked up the girl. He knelt before her, now face to face with the girl. He looked at her and smiled one of his reasuring smiles.  
  
"Nothing will happen to you. I promise," assured Folken.  
  
"I don't take promises."  
  
"Then, you have my word. No one will hurt you, or even touch a hair on head."  
  
"I'm afraid that's already happened hasn't it?" Minogue spoke sharply.  
  
Minogue turned her head away, telling him that their conversation was over. He nodded his head and stood up to his tall self once more. As he was about to leave the room, he spoke:  
  
"You may go wherever you please on the Vione. I highly suggest you stay away from Dilandau. He will disobey my orders and will harm you. I'm afraid he hates royalty."  
  
"Too bad for him," she mummbled.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I know, very short chapter. But hey, its what keeps u guys reading. Please review! Cuz, I need them to keep writing! 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Curiosity Killed the Cat  
  
The day had passed quickly. Though Minogue stayed in the room given to her, refusing to come out and refusing to eat. If she didn't come out of her room to eat, then she would most likely starve herself to death.  
  
Once every light in the Vione had gone out, or so Minogue thought, she decided to go outside of her room and explore, to see what she has to work with in order to escape.  
  
She stepped outside of her room. No guards were by her door, most likely playing cards or something rather on the other side of the Vione. Slowly and carefully she closed the door without making a sound. Minogue took a few steps, then realized that the sound of her shoes made an echo throughout the hallways. So, she took her shoes off and began to walk down the hallway.  
  
Minogue heard small 'clinking' noises coming down the hallway, from a partially opened door. The curious side of Minogue got to her, so she followed the sound, leading her to the door. She opened the door to get just a little bit more to get a good glimpse of what was going on inside the small room.  
  
As she peered inside, she could see the Stratagos. He didn't have his large cloak on, so it didn't make him seem like such a mechanical being. He was playing with some little trinket; it looked as though he was trying to open it. Blue lights flickered off into the corners, as strangely shaped glasses were full of odd-looking liquids making 'bubbling' sounds.  
  
As Minogue was watching the tall man, she started to play with her necklace, which was a golden Phoenix. Unfortunatly, as I forgot to mention earlier, Minogue was quite a clumsy girl. She had her right hand on the partly opened door, and the other hand on her necklace. You see, her right hand was supporting all of her weight, meaning that, if she was distracted, the door would either slam shut, or open all the way causing a great amount of noise. Well…Minogue was distracted, causing her to open the door, and a large amount of noise was made.  
  
Minogue fell flat on her face, feeling completely embarrassed of her actions. Folken smiled as he walked over to the fallen girl. She sat up on her knees and looked at him, though with a red face, blushing from embarrassment.  
  
"Spying on me?" he asked.  
  
"Uh…no?"  
  
Folken gave Minogue a reassuring smile, as he helped her up with his metal arm. Minogue felt even more embarrassed after touching the prosthetic arm.  
  
"I see you've finally come out of your room. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes…but no! I refuse to eat any food on this Vione…" answered Minogue.  
  
"Hmm…people might think you're anorexic because you won't eat. I really don't want them to think that of you. Please, eat something."  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
Folken shook his head in disaprovement, as he started to work on the little trinket once more. Minogue sat down in a chair. She was too curious to leave. Though she was trying to push herself to leave.  
  
"…What are you doing?" she asked quietly.  
  
"What I'm doing is of no importance to you. But since you are interested, I'm trying to open this."  
  
"Oh. Maybe I can try."  
  
Minogue walked up to Folken, who held the small trinket in his human hand. He handed it to her, knowing that there was no way she would be able to open it, if he couldn't. Minogue examed the circular piece of metal. To Minogue, the 'trinket' looked a lot like an oversized locket. She held it up to the dimlight and started to examine the bottom of it. There was a small button pushed up into the back of it. Minogue could only see that when the light was shinning upon it.  
  
"I think I might have found how to open this."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Give me something sharp and thin."  
  
Folken handed her a small sharp object, that fit the hole perfectly. Minogue pushed it in, causing a latch to spring open. She smiled, knowing that she had defeated the small item. Though when she looked at it, it seemed to be just two, small mirrors.  
  
"What's so important about this? Is it a part of your master plan? Two small mirrors?" Minogue spoke saracastically.  
  
"No. Actually I put it together, only to take it a part."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I knew, that making this noise," Folken started to hit the metal object with another object,"that your curiousity would get the better of you, causing you to come out of your room."  
  
This made Minogue mad. Never had she been tricked like she had just been. She looked the other way, feeling her face getting warmer and warmer. Minogue wanted to scream in frustration. Tricked by the Stratagos.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" she yelled.  
  
Minogue looked over to see Folken's facial expression after what she had just said. And yes, he did look very upset, though didn't he look upset all the time?  
  
"You know, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink it!"  
  
"True. But I am only trying to protect you. You are safer here, then in your own castle."  
  
"This isn't about the treaty is it? There's another reason why you're keeping me here. Tell me Stratagos, what's going!"  
  
"You are right. You're not being kept here because of the treaty. Your signature can be forged quite easily. But it is my own business of why you are here. The only thing I can tell you, is that it you are here because your mother and father wish you to be in Zaibach's hands for safety reasons. You have to trust me."  
  
"I will trust no one!"  
  
Minogue started to cry. She felt as though her own parents had betrayed her. She felt like her heart had been ripped out and torn to shreads. The King and Queen had betrayed Minogue, from either loosing their trust, or just straight out lying to her.  
  
As she knelt on the floor weaping, Minogue felt dizzy and sick. She had a horrible headache and couldn't seem to keep her vision straight. Before she knew it, she had fainted. Folken picked the girl up and placed her on the small cot in one of the corners. He knew exactly why she had fainted. Not enough food…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ok. So that was the third chapter. Hope ya enjoyed. I'm kinda taken my time on this one. Sorry if there's a lot of spelling mistakes. I think I even spelled curiosity wrong? Is it curiousity or curiosity? I dunno. Who cares, I'm only human. Well anyways…please REVIEW! I love to get reviews and I need them to write more. Once I get so many reviews (which I won't say) I'll write another chapter. Well thanx for reading!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Short chapter I know. I'm trying to break my writer's block on this story. Though I started a sequal to my other one. Anyways, enjoy this chapter while you can…(I didn't edit this one).  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Embarrassing Memories  
  
Minogue awoke with a start. She sat up immidiatly, not knowing where she was. As she scanned the room, she realized she was still in the strange laboratory Folken had been in. Speaking of the man, he was no where to be seen. She sighed and stood up. Minogue looked to find the door half-open. She walked over to it, when Folken entered the room. He was wearing his large cloak once again.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked soothingly.  
  
"The way I feel is not your business."  
  
"Alright then. I have some food for you over there. I strongly suggest you eat something, unless you're trying to kill yourself. Though, if you are trying to do something, you will be letting your country and family down. Please, eat something."  
  
Minogue looked over, with a disgusted look on her face, once she had layed her eyes upon the food. She shook her head, but said 'fine'. Minogue sat down infront of the plate of food. She wondered how she was supposed to eat it. Usually, the fruit back in the palace, is already cut up to eat, while she has to eat it with silverware given to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but things are different here. Here, we pick up an apple and eat it, not slice it into pieces."  
  
"Oh…I knew that," she spoke stubbornly.  
  
"Why do you do this?" asked Folken.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Why do you act like someone else. I know this isn't you. I remembering seeing a young girl dancing around and singing all the time. Not a young girl who is stuborn and vain. What happened to her?" he asked her.  
  
"She grew up."  
  
With that, Minogue took an apple and walked out of the room, and headed towards her bedroom. She remembered what it was like when she was younger. Minogue always played with Van and Folken. It was almost like the three were related; though they weren't.  
  
Minogue sighed and walked into her room. She was embarrassed to remember one of her most visual memories. It was the first time she had been kissed. It was at a Christimas party, and Folken had kissed her under the mistletoe. Minogue blushed furiously at the thought. She sat on her bed and started to eat the apple, though examining it closely first. 


	5. Chapter 5

* * * * *  
  
1 Chapter 5  
  
To Be Special  
  
Folken knocked on Minogue's door, not expecting an answer, though he did, which gave him a shock. She called out who was there; he didn't answer, but just walked into her room. She sat up, for she was lying on the bed, eating her apple. He smiled, and walked up to her.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked, not looking at him.  
  
"To see if you're feeling better," he answered.  
  
"I've felt better, but I'm ok," Minogue was trying not too blush; though Folken noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing! Why would something be wrong?" she shouted.  
  
He smiled and said nothing. Minogue felt uneasy, she wanted him to leave desperatly. The memory kept repeating in her mind. Minogue knew he only kissed her because of the mistletoe, but it irritated her.  
  
"How did you get it?" She asked.  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"That thing on your arm. What happened?"  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard about it…" he voice grew sad.  
  
"Well I didn't."  
  
Folken explained about the dragon and Dornkirk. He explained about everything pretty much. About attacking his own country, trying to kill his brother, about the fate-altering machine. He also told her how he felt, about being a freak, an experiment with his metal arm. Folken felt odd, opening up to her. But then again, he remembered her when she was a six- year old. She had the mind of a fourteen-year-old. She always had known what people were going through. Minogue had always been someone to turn to for help.  
  
"I understand the feeling about being a freak…" she said.  
  
"How is that?" Folken knew very well what she meant.  
  
"I know you know. That's why I'm here. Mother and father know. You're probably going to perform experiments on me or something, right?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm…I'm not sure. Tell me, why do you call yourself a freak?"  
  
"You know what I mean! You know I can phase through things! You know I'm a freak!" she started to cry.  
  
"Minogue, you have a power. A very special power. You should not consider yourself a freak. You do not fit into that category."  
  
Minogue didn't stop crying she didn't believe him. She was a freak in her head, and that's the way she wanted to keep it. It was more real to be a freak then special. Minogue turned around, so Folken couldn't see her crying, though he knew very well that she was doing so. He felt upset, upset for making her think that she was a freak. He blamed himself once again.  
  
"Please, don't cry."  
  
"I'm not crying," she whispered.  
  
Folken put his hand on her shoulder, she turned around and looked up at him, wiping her tears away. She tried to to look away, though she couldn't. Minogue wrapped her arms around Folken, letting him hold her. He did so, wrapping his arms around her, as she cried. Minogue felt embarrased at her actions, though there wasn't any other place she'd rather be at that moment.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Folken had decided to keep Minogue under his care, afraid that Dilandau or any of the sorcerors might harm her. After hall, he had known Minogue since the day she was born, and he had promised the King and Queen safety of their beloved daughter.  
  
Minogue sat on the chair in the quiet room, where Folken talked with the two cat girls, Nariya and Eriya. Minogue felt uncomfortable with the two girls. They seemed angry at her presence, which made her feel uneasy.  
  
"Lord Folken, why is she here," Eriya asked.  
  
"She is here…for an important reason."  
  
"Do we not get to know this important reason?" interrupted Nariya.  
  
"No, not now. I promise you, later. I have to go somewhere, I'll be back in thirty minutes. Watch the princess for me, please," said Folken.  
  
"Yes Lord Folken," they both said.  
  
With that, Folken left the dark room. As soon as the door shut, the two cat twins turned to look at Minogue with evil glares. Minogue saw, and all she did was smile. They walked up to her, and stood on both sides of Minogue. All she did was stare straight ahead, as if they weren't even there.  
  
"Stay away from Lord Folken. He's ours."  
  
"Yah…he's ours. So stay away or else…we might have to hurt your pretty little face," hissed Nariya, threatening her with her claws.  
  
"I must say, you two are pretty-"  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up. You didn't let me finish. I think you two are pretty…pathetic."  
  
"No one says anything like that to us!" they shouted.  
  
"Looks like someone just did…" she smirked.  
  
The two were found speechless. Never had some girl, who let alone some stranger burned them. Minogue smiled at the dumbfounded two. She stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Tell your 'Lord Folken' that I'll be in my room, where I won't be dealing with the likes of you…"  
  
2 With that, Minogue left the room with a giant smirk painted across her face. The two cat girls were most angry about the recent event. They had made a pack to try and get rid of this girl, no matter what their choices were… 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Phasing  
  
It was the next day. Minogue had been sleeping for longer than she should have. She was quite used to proto-call, though it wasn't like that in Zaibach. Just a long sounding bell rang and everyone got up. Minogue didn't. No, she didn't wake that easily. Folken tried to wake her up by calling her name and moving her, though she just rolled over on her side the oposite direction of Folken. He sighed, knowing she was playing a game. Remembering when she was younger once again, they used to play that game all the time…  
  
Minogue turned over to look at Folken. He did look worried, though not all that much. It was just those eyes. You could see nothing but sadness in them. Or even hatred, though Minogue would have to figure it out.  
  
"Minogue, wake up."  
  
"Why? I'd rather just sleep here and fade away…"  
  
"Don't speak like that. Come on, get up."  
  
Minogue moaned and sat up. She untied her shoulder length, brown hair from the ponytail it was in. She then looked up at Folken who was watching her every movement.  
  
"What?" she asked a little shocked.  
  
"Nothing," Folken shook his head.  
  
Minogue didn't really know what to say. Usually she would shoot back a smart remark, though something stopped her. It was almost as if she went mute. Minogue sighed and stood up. She shot him a dirty look, as in 'get out of here, I'm about to change'. Folken got the message and left. Though he only stayed outside of her door.  
  
Minogue sat down on the nearest chair. She let out a loud sigh, putting her hands over her face. She was completely stressed out, she knew what Folken wanted, and she knew it was going to happen today. He had always known about her 'phasing' abilities. And was sure to make her test them out today. Then again, she had gotten better at phasing since she was six years old… Minogue stood up and picked up the same dress she wore the past two days. It was white, with a red velvet robe that hung around her shoulders and was as long as her dress…all the way down to her feet. A belt hung around her hips, though it was more of a hip-hugger. It was a thin golden chain.  
  
Minogue let out another giant sigh when she looked at herself in the mirror after brushing her hair.  
  
"Well…if this is how a princess is treated here, I'd love to know how a soldier is…" she said to herself.  
  
A knock was sounded on her door, Folken opened the it. His eyes were closed; afraid she still might be dressing, considering she was a princess, and didn't they always take hours, let alone just a female?  
  
"Thanks for knocking. Didn't your mother ever tell you to wait for a reply first?" remarked Minogue.  
  
"Your welcome…and no."  
  
Minogue shook her head as Folken gave a small smirk. He walked up to her, looking into the mirror besides her.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"To show me your powers."  
  
"Oh yeah, I suppose I'm ready."  
  
Minogue rolled her eyes as the two left the room. She hated Folken, dispised him at the most. She hated being near him, yet loved it. There was something about him that she just couldn't figure out.  
  
As they made their way down the hallways, some of the soldiers looked at Minogue oddly. She wondered what they were looking at, for there was nothing wrong with her appearance to make them look at her strangely. Then again…she thought for a moment, they all probably knew who she was. She was the princess of Cesario.  
  
The two reached an odd looking door. Folken opened it by pressing a red button, which then turned green once the door had opened. Minogue thought it was odd how the small light worked. But then again…it was Zaibach wasn't it? As Minogue stepped into the room, she noticed there were a lot of 'fake' walls around the place. Some thin and some thick. And there was this particular one, of which was extremly thick. Minogue was about to turn and walk away when she bumped into Folken.  
  
"No! No, I can't phase through those!"  
  
"Minogue, atleast try. I know you can do it. It shouldn't be as bad as you think it might be."  
  
"Well…fine. But I refuse to go through that one."  
  
Minogue stepped up to the thinner one. She sighed; thought for a moment then walked through the stone wall. She came out on the other side, a little dizzy though not that much.  
  
"There, happy?" she asked.  
  
"Try the next one."  
  
Minogue growled and stepped up to one of the thicker ones. There was only about four walls. She went through them perfectly fine. Though there was still the extremly thick one, of which she was too afraid to go through.  
  
"Please, don't make me go through that one. Please?" Minogue was literally begging.  
  
"Minogue…"  
  
"Please?"  
  
The two stood infront of the solid wall. Minogue wasn't quite used to going through thick walls, the other four were easy, though this one was extremly thick which frightened her.  
  
"Now, I'm going to push you into this wall. On the count of three…one…two…three!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Folken pushed Minogue into the wall. And yes, Minogue did go into the wall…though she just didn't come out. Folken raised and eyebrow and walked around to the other side. She wasn't there.  
  
"Minogue?"  
  
"Yeah…" he could hear her voice coming from insde the wall.  
  
"Why didn't you come out?" there wasn't an answer for a short period of time.  
  
"Well…I think…no, I know…I'm stuck…"  
  
Folken sighed, he had no idea how to get her out. How was he supposed to know what Minogue sees when she's in a wall or something of the sort?  
  
"Minogue…can you see me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm going to put my hand right here, on the wall. I want you to try and grab it. I have a feeling this might work."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Folken placed his hand on the stone wall. He was hoping that she could see it. Before he knew it, he saw a hand reach out; he pulled it back, as Minogue fell into his arms. Folken blushed at the sight of the girl in his arms. Minogue looked up with worried eyes. Folken looked back down, as he smiled reasuringly.  
  
"I…uh…thankyou."  
  
Minogue broke the brace as she smoothed out her dress, blushing furiously. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I think that will be all for today."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."  
  
Minogue nodded her head as she watched the tall figure leave the room. As soon as the door closed, her eyes widened as she bit at her fingernails. Something had just happened there, though she had no idea what it was.  
  
"What was that?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
It's Going To Burn  
  
Folken stood in the empty hallway. He was in awe of what had just happened. There was some kind of a spark that he just couldn't figure out what it was. He re-cooperated and walked back into the room. He saw Minogue pacing as well as he was just doing so. Minogue saw him and sat down, pretending as if nothing happened.  
  
"I think that…maybe this lesson shouldn't be cancelled. I will…um…you can uh, do your phasing thing for the next thirty minutes, and then we shall see where we go from there…" Folken just couldn't think straight.  
  
"Ok."  
  
At that very moment, Minogue started to feel very dizzy. When she walked through one of the thin walls, she fell right through, falling down onto the hard floor. She was either knocked out cold by the hit, or had already fainted before.  
  
Folken ran up to Minogue, and held her. He felt her forhead to make sure she was all right. She wasn't…Minogue had a high fever. Folken sighed as he held her.  
  
"Minogue…are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"It's going to…to…it's going to…burn…"  
  
Folken had no idea of what she was talking about. He didn't know what was going to burn, so he had only one choice…to ask.  
  
"Minogue, what's going to burn?"  
  
"It's going to burn!"  
  
"What's going to burn Minogue. Tell me!"  
  
Minogue didn't answer, but only fainted once more. He sighed as he picked her up. Minogue must have been dilerious. He sighed once more as he left the room with the 'delirious' girl in his arms.  
  
____________  
  
Minogue awoke in some sort of medical room. It was completely white, as a light shone into her eyes. She closed her eyes as she sat up to look around. No one was there, which seemed odd.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
No one answered. Minogue stood up, though feeling dizzy she was forced to sit back down. Minogue rubbed her eyes, still not knowing where she was. It was about ten minutes after Minogue had awaken, when the door opened revealing Folken. He wasn't wearing his cloak again, though he looked as though he had been working on something for hours, causing him to look tired.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"  
  
"You had a high fever. Though it was just a twenty-four hour one. Nothing to worry about….however, while you were 'asleep' you said something about…something burning?"  
  
"Burning? I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Folken nodded his head. Minogue stood up again, ready to leave when he pushed her back down onto the bed.  
  
"I want you to stay here for the night."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
Minogue sighed, knowing she was going to loose this argument with Folken. He annoyed her so much. She rolled her eyes and layed back down on the bed, shortly after doing so, she fell asleep. Folken smiled at the sleeping girl. She looked peaceful, though something bad was happening in that mind of hers. He just wished he could see what it was.  
  
__________  
  
Minogue woke up in her own bed. She smiled and sat up. She was back home in her own castle, her own bedroom, with her own family. And no, this was not a dream. It was real. Minogue stood up and walked outside of her room. The guards greeted her a welcome as she walked down the hallways of her home.  
  
Finally, Minogue reached the main entrance of where her mother and father usually were. They were there, only with the Stratagos. Minogue rolled her eyes as she joined her mother and father.  
  
"Well, you're awake. You sure were talking in your sleep darling. Princess should rid themselves of those habits. But I'm sure it won't happen again will it?" greeted her mother.  
  
"Yes mother…" she greeted through her teeth.  
  
Her mother smiled in aproval of her daughter's decision. As for Minogue, she gave a deathly gaze towards Folken. Folken closed his eyes the way he always dose to show her that she was no threat towards him.  
  
"I'm glade you're home darling," her father hugged her.  
  
"As do I."  
  
She smiled at Folken showing him that the war was not over yet. Minogue still had her parents who could completely control Folken, no matter where he came from. Zaibach or even Fannellia.  
  
"So Folken…have you talked to your brother since…well you know, since you've uh…come back?" he asked the King.  
  
"No, I wish not to trouble my brother."  
  
"Really? Then what's your plans for Zaibach this time, hmm? I mean, wasn't it to take down the 'Dragon' of which was your brother?" Minogued crossed her arms with a devious smile.  
  
"Our plans have nothing to do with the Dragon. But the lost city…Atlantis."  
  
"Good luck there Folken. I highly doubt that place is even real. It's just silly children's story. There is no sucht hing as Atlantis."  
  
"I understand that you believe so. Call me crazy, but I have been there. Only for a short time, may I add. I wish to find it again and study it. There is a great power there that could help Gaea."  
  
"Yes well…I'm calling you crazy. Anyways…there is a ball the day after tomorrow, and your brother will be here. You are welcomed to join if you like to? I mean I think it would be great if you did, considering we are giving you and some of your soldiers a weeks stay. It would only be fair," offered the king.  
  
"I've left that life years ago your highness. I wish not to return."  
  
"If only it were possible..." mummbled Minogue.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, I did not edit this. And if that bothers you, you copy and paste it, edit it and read it urself, don't go and bother me about me it. Anyways…I hope you enjoy the read. Please REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Mutants  
  
It was the next day. Minogue's parents had lent Folken one of the rooms in the basement of the castle. That's where he would stay, for he didn't enjoy the rooms that were offered to him. He wanted to stay away from it all as much as he could.  
  
As for Minogue, she was being fitted for her dress, for the ball. Her friend Gwen joined her. Gwen sat and watched the tailor measure her friend. Something was up, and she wanted to know what it was.  
  
"Minogue…"  
  
"What?" Minogue looked over at Gwen.  
  
"Something is up. What is it?"  
  
Minogue was a little shocked by her acusation. Minogue looked over to her side, the oposite direction of Gwen.  
  
"What makes you think something is up?"  
  
"You're acting…like somebody else…and that usually happens when something is bothering you. What's bothering you Minogue?"  
  
"Well…you know that Folken guy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's just so…so…odd. I mean, he keeps away from everybody, and he has that tear drop tattoo. Who has a tear drop tattoo?"  
  
"Is it that guy who was supposed to be king of Fannellia?"  
  
"Yeah him. He just bugs me because he hides everything. In addition, he's always acting like nothing is wrong. Like everything is normal. I hate it!"  
  
"Sounds to me like little Minogue has a big crush on Folken…" Gwen taunted.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
Minogue almost fell over if hadn't the tailor been there to stop her. Minogue went red with embarrassment. Both Gwen and the tailor were laughing.  
  
"It's not funny! I don't like him!"  
  
"Sure it is Minogue. It's quite obvious. I mean, you have that far off distance in your eyes whenever you think of him…"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you do think of him!"  
  
"No! No no no no!"  
  
Gwen couldn't help but laugh even more. She walked up the door, ready to leave.  
  
"Hella good. I'm gonna go now, see you later."  
  
Minogue was still angry after her friend had left. The tailor would giggle every now and then, though it was getting on Minogue's nerves.  
  
________________  
  
"Phoenix, where the hell are you?!" shouted Minogue through the small inter- com.  
  
"I'm on the other side of the castle, where the garden is, where are you?" replied a voice, from the small box.  
  
"Well…I should be standing three feet away from you, but you're no where in sight!"  
  
"Alright, just come and find me, I'll be right here."  
  
"I just…how are we supposed to do these things when no one co-operates?" Minogue asked herself.  
  
Minogue sighed and started walking towards her left. There, 'Phoenix' was supposed to be. You see, Minogue wasn't your average princess, no she was far from it. There were more like her. More mutants, I suppose you could say. Gwen was one of them. Along with a few others who only had nicknames, no one shared their real name. Even though everyone knew what it was, they just couldn't say it whenever they were on a mission. Tonight, they were training for a mission…  
  
"I'm here Kitty Pryde!" Gwen popped out from the bushes.  
  
"Sheesh, don't scare me like that!" laughed Minogue. "Do you know where NightCrawler and the rest of them are?"  
  
"No. They should be around here somewhere. I'm just not sure."  
  
A rustle in the bushes startled the two, and then some talking of which was not familiar. Gwen and Minogue crouched down low and peered through a few bushes to see who was there. It was two men, obviously Folken's. They were Dragon Slayers.  
  
"Damit!" whispered Minogue.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They work for Zaibach. I wasn't expecting them to be here. That's Miguel. I don't know who the other one is, but I recognize his voice. Oh my gosh! He was the one that knocked me out cold!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I missed something."  
  
"We'll attack them. Night Crawler, come in!" she talked through the small box once again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. I see them too. Shall we launch a full attack or, sneak up on them?"  
  
"Let's show them we can outnumber them. No one makes my family look like a fool!" she whispered the last part to herself.  
  
"Phoenix, lets go!"  
  
The two seperated and went different ways, both leading to the same two people. The quickly snuck up on the two, throwing them to the ground.  
  
"Who are you!" shouted Minogue.  
  
The two look at the girls. Masks covered their faces. A small mask covered Minogue's eyes; good enough to tell it wasn't here. The same with Gwen.  
  
"She asked who you are? Tell her now, or I'll slit your throat!" warned Gwen.  
  
The one with silver hair growled at the two. He stood up and smirked. The boy then drew his sword grabbing Minogue, asuming that she couldn't get out of it.  
  
"Tell me who you are, and I won't hurt your friend!"  
  
"Phoenix. This is Kitty Pryde. And uh…if you think she can't get out of your little "sword lock" you've got another thing coming to you," laughed Gwen.  
  
"What-"  
  
Before he could say anything else Minogue phased through him, causing him to feel sick. She started laughing as the others showed up. Some looked like beasts and monsters and others look perfectly normal. Some were blessed like that when they were born. Others were not.  
  
"Miguel…" moaned the boy.  
  
"Lord Dilandau!"  
  
Miguel rushed to 'Dilandau's' side to see if he was all right.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine by tomorrow. Phasing makes people sick."  
  
"And touching them too long can kill them as well, right Kitty?" joked Gwen.  
  
"You bet. By the way, if I ever catch you here ever again, I will hurt you…even if you think that could never happen because I'm a female and you are a male. It can happen, I have powers you could never even imagine having," warned Minogue.  
  
Dilandau just growled at the girl, as Miguel was literally shaking. These 'freaks' were really threatening, and dangerous. And he knew that. He knew the power of these people. Jajuka was once one of them.  
  
"Just because you're a freak, does not mean that I am going to be afraid of you," Dilandau hissed.  
  
"I didn't think he had to come down to this." Minogue took off her gloves. "But, if you want to push us fine. You won't remember a thing…"  
  
Minogue quickly grabbed Dilandau and put her hand on his face, causing him to pass out completely and Minogue receiving all of his painful memories. She quickly let him go, to make sure she hadn't killed him.  
  
"Kitty, are you alright?" Gwen ran up to her friend.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine."  
  
Unfortunatly, she was lying. Minogue then passed out completely. Then receiving all of Dilandau's painfull memories in her dreams. In her nightmares.  
  
"What shall we do with the other one?" someone spoke up.  
  
"I'll put him to sleep," said Gwen.  
  
Gwen walked up the frightened boy. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered.  
  
"Then why are you doing this?" he was trying to hide his trembling voice. Pretending he wasn't afraid.  
  
"We're not doing anything bad. Bad to you, but good to the people. Good night."  
  
Gwen lefted her hands and palced them on Miguel's temples, causing him to fall asleep. She sighed and walked up to Night Crawler, who was holding Minogue.  
  
"He's kinda cute. Even more cute when he's asleep," Gwen laughed, looking down at Miguel.  
  
"Come on, let's take sleeping beauty back to her bedroom. I have feeling once the others see those two, there's going to be a major worry all over the castle. Mutants from another planet come and take over Gaea!" mocked Storm.  
  
"Really. I can see it now. Anyways, let's get going."  
  
Author's Notes: Whatch ya think? Pretty big plot twist right there, huh? I mean, it may not seem like it, but trust me, it's a HUGE one! Anyways, I know X-Men and all that, but hey, I love Marvel Comics stuff! I'm seeing Spiderman tonight! Anyways, like you could care… Please R&R!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
I Will Not Condone a Force Of Action…  
  
"Minogue!"  
  
Minogue looked over to see an angry Folken. He knew exactly what she was up to. He knew all about the Mutants and such. He just didn't know who was a mutant in the castle. Anyone could be, though he would be determined to find out who they were.  
  
"What do you need Stratagos? I'm late for a meeting," she answered coldly.  
  
"Minogue, I know about everything! I thought I was protecting you from them! Your training, the training I was giving you was protecting you from them! I didn't want you to end up with them!" Folken's voice was in a shaky state.  
  
"I've been with them since I can remember. I'm not going to leave because you think it will help me. It won't. They've been training me since I was a little girl. I know how to controll most of my abilities. Except the deadly one. But the phasing I can controll. Now leave me alone!"  
  
Folken grabbed her arm, noticing it was completely covered. He then noticed that he never once saw her with a short sleeved shirt on before. They've always been long. Folken eyed her arm, as she noticed what he was doing.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"No!"  
  
Before they could argue further, Folken pulled her into a room Minogue hadn't even noticed before. It was dark, with many soldiers in it.  
  
"What's going on Stratagos?" her voice was colder.  
  
"Who's in the group?" Folken forced her to sit down.  
  
"I will tell you nothing!"  
  
"No need to raise your voice, freak. No one can hear you," it was Dilandau.  
  
"I read your thoughts Dilandau. You shouldn't talk about me like that. I have to say, you're more of a freak than I."  
  
"Say that again!"  
  
He walked closer to the girl. Her facial expression didn't change. She sat there, staring at Folken blankly.  
  
"A treaty. I want to sign a treaty with your group."  
  
"A treaty, Stratagos, is pushing it. It will certainly cause a war between us. I am the princess of Cesario and a member of that group of which shall not be named. They are dangerous yes, but they have feelings just like you and me. Suggesting a treaty will upset them. And that certainly will lead us to war."  
  
"A treaty is to prevent war."  
  
"My kind doesn't take lightly to treaties. This conversation is over."  
  
Minogue stood up and walked towards the door, leaving everyone dumb founded. She didn't say anything, but she gave Folken a deathly glare. This was it. This was war.  
  
_______________________  
  
"I'm begging you to see this my way! Princess, we need this! We have to fight Zaibach! And we need your help!"  
  
"I strongly suggest you keep your voice down. We're sheltering Zaibach at this moment."  
  
"They WILL kill you!"  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"I don't. They will kill you. They will kill you and the people of Cesario! You've practically given them your country!"  
  
Minogue had nothing to say. Allen and Van were trying to convince her that Zaibach was well on their way for war. She knew so, she knew very well about Zaibach's plans and that was to take over Cesario.  
  
"I will not condone a force of action that will lead us to war."  
  
"You already have," said Allen.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not understand."  
  
"Letting them into this castle, letting them take over is-"  
  
"Not causing a war! I suggest to you that you leave now or I will take these matters elsewhere!" shouted Minogue.  
  
Allen and Van said nothing. Argueing with her isn't going to get her anywhere. Minogue stood up and walked towards them. She didn't smile, of course.  
  
"Terribly sorry you didn't get your way with me Allen Shezar."  
  
With that spoken as an insult Minogue left. She had to get ready for the 'ball'. Her parents had been gone all day long leaving her in charge of the castle.  
  
As she walked down the hallways, praying that Folken wouldn't stop her. Well she was stopped, just not by Folken.  
  
"Hey, come here!" whispered a familiar voice.  
  
"Where are you?" mummbled Minogue.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
Minogue looked over to see Gwen. She was smiling, as if something was up. Minogue gave her an odd look saying that she knew she was up to something. She walked over to Gwen so that anyone who passed by wouldn't be interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Ok, what did you do?" Minogue asked smiling.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to talk."  
  
"No you didn't. You did something! Ok, what'd you do?"  
  
"Oh well…maybe I did something to a…"  
  
"You didn't! You promised me you stopped that!" Minogue realized she was yelling.  
  
"Well I have to go around every now and then. I'm not like you, waiting for an eternity."  
  
"I'll just ignore that. So, who's the pimp this time?"  
  
"You know that guy with the other guy?"  
  
"Seriously, who was it?"  
  
"It was that Miguel guy. I think he was still a virgin. He seemed quite new at it."  
  
"Gwen!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a whore. You know that, you're a whore!"  
  
"Ya, I know that. Come on, you know I just can't give something like that up. It's like trying to be someone your not…" Gwen trailed off.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about! You and your pathetic 'princess' shit. You're not the girl I thought I knew. I heard all about the conversation with Folken. Let them come! We declared war thousands of years ago with humanity! Not even we declared it, the humans did. I mean for crying outloud you can't even touch someone without hurting them! Don't you want it all to go away? You're hiding it, but it's killing you side!" shouted Gwen.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way…"  
  
Minogue ran off. Gwen was upset with herself for telling her friend that. It was the truth though. Minogue was crying, though it was quite hard to run and cry at the same time through out a fairly large castle. She was panting from the running. Her sides begun to hurt as she ran to a corner and sat down in it.  
  
"Oh gods, she's right. I can't even touch someone without hurting them. I should kill myself, let all of the pain go away…" she cried.  
  
"You shouldn't kill yourself. Your people, your 'group' would miss you," it was Folken.  
  
Folken knelt down infront of the girl. He whiped her tears away; trying to reasure her that taking her life wouldn't help anything. Minogue stood up, along with Folken.  
  
"Minogue, I want to show you something. Come with me."  
  
Minogue followed Folken all the way downstairs, in the basement. She entered his 'quarters' unaware of what she should end up seeing. What she did see was many liquids in astrange jars. Some bubbling and some just sitting still.  
  
"What's all of this?" she asked.  
  
"Experiments. But none of this is any of your business. Sometimes I wonder if it's mine…" his voice trailed off.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Minogue rolled her eyes and sat down in the closest chair. Folken went to one of his drawers and pulled out what looked like a journal. He handed it to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Minogue. I lied to you. I want you to read this," through his words, he was quite ashamed of himself.  
  
Minogue looked at him strangly and opened the book. It read a lot of things about her. About how she was in the Vione and how they took blood samples and such whenever she was asleep or had fainted. She had been their 'experiment' for a long time actually.  
  
Once Minogue had read this, she was shocked. The book dropped as she covered her mouth, ashamed of Zaibach. Not Folken, but Zaibach.  
  
"I'm sorry Minogue…"  
  
"Come here Folken." He stepped closer to her, kneeling, so they were eye to eye.  
  
"Folken, I…I am a little ashamed of you, but more proud of you for showing this to me. If it was anyone else, I know they wouldn't dream of showing this to me. I want to thank you for your courage. It must have taken a lot?"  
  
"I suppose…"  
  
Minogue smiled, blushing slightly. Folken had no idea why she would be blushing. Unexpectidly, Minogue leaned in giving Folken a passionate kiss. She gently held his face, as he slowly sank into her kiss. Folken had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Your welcome…"  
  
Folken then kissed her back, catching Minogue off guard. This carried on for a few minutes…  
  
Author's Notes: OK, so what'd you think? Ok, I know what your thinking but it WILL BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! Ok, so…I saw Spider-man on Saturday it was awesome! Omg, the effects were like the best! Anyways……lol……plz REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Sneak Attack  
  
"Folken!"  
  
Minogue looked at him; afraid he might have been affected by her abilities. She looked at him; her eyes filled with worry and hope.  
  
"I'm all right. Your abilities don't affect me at all," he gave her a reasuring smile.  
  
Minogue let out a sigh of relief. She was afraid she had hurt him. Though, before she'd give anything to have him hurt. Minogue's eyes widened.  
  
"I have to go!"  
  
"But-"  
  
Before Folken could say anything Minogue had already left. He himself wondered what just took place. The girl was quite strange. One minute she can't stand him, the next it's almost as if she's in love with him.  
  
___________________________  
  
"Minogue! There you are!"  
  
Minogue looked over to see her mother. Surprisingly she had been searching for her daughter. Minogue looked at the Queen as if she were some weird being.  
  
"Why were you looking for me…?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"The ball starts in two hours! No one has been able to find you. Gwen said the last she saw you was about half an hour ago."  
  
"It's been that long? But how…?" Minogue asked herself.  
  
"Anyways, I want you to get ready. The ball is in two hours and you are an incredible mess! Come darling, this way."  
  
The queen put her hand on Minogue's shoulder as they headed to Minogue's quarters. The Queen could obviously tell something was up while she was helping her daughter with her dress.  
  
"What happened while your father and I were gone today?"  
  
"…Nothing."  
  
"I heard about your argument with Lord Van and Allen. I especially loved what you told them,"I will not condone a force of action that will lead us to war". Couldn't have said it better myself. I think you will be a marvelous queen some day. Beautiful too…" she smiled at her daughter's embarassment.  
  
"Mother, just because I spoke some words of 'wisdom' does not mean I'll be a great ruler. I was just trying to protect my country."  
  
"And that is being a great ruler. "  
  
This shocked Minogue. All her life she's been put down by her mother. Either being told she wasn't pretty enough or smart enough or even being told she never did act her own age. Now, Minogue finally knew what the 'age' part meant. Minogue had been hiding her true form all these years.  
  
"So, did anything else happen today? Anything juicey go on around here?" her mother asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well, you don't have to yell. Obviously something happened today…and it envolved you…" the Queen looked at her daughter, a knowingly smile spread across her face.  
  
"…I can't tell you?" a small smile crossed Minogue's face.  
  
"Not once have we ever shared a secrete. Let me in on it, please? Tell me just one of your many secretes. What happened today…while you were with Folken?"  
  
"How-"  
  
"I have my ways. Now go on, tell me."  
  
The two sat on Minogue's queen-size bed. Her mother was fixing her daughter's hair as the two spoke. Minogue didn't really want to tell anything, she felt if she told her mother, her mother would blab.  
  
"Well…you see…while I was with Folken today…I…well, we…we kinda…well… kissed…"  
  
Minogue gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her mother to blow her top off. Instead she heard giggling.  
  
"You're not disapointed? I mean I kissed someone! Don't you look down at that? Wouldn't you call me 'sleezey' or something?" Minogue was in shock.  
  
"It's just a silly little kiss. Why would you think I would get mad? Because it was with Folken?"  
  
"I suppose…"  
  
"I don't aprove of Folken, yes. But I do aprove that you love him. And that's all that matters."  
  
"Mother! I didn't say I loved him! I just kissed him!"  
  
"Sure you don't love him," her mother nudged her daughter's shoulder and winked.  
  
"I don't love him."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"You're loosing your temper."  
  
"Argghh!"  
  
Her mother laughed, as Minogue crossed her arms, knowing she had just lost her mini fight.  
  
"Listen, I just want to know that was all you did. All you did was kiss him right? Nothing else?"  
  
"Nothing else. And I promise you that, I'm no whore."  
  
"Good. Well, all done!"  
  
Minogue smiled and stood up to see herself in the mirror. She had no idea what her mother had done, but it looked great.  
  
"Different isn't it?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. It's very different."  
  
"All the better. Well, that already took an hour! Now…I'm going to go and get ready. The maids will be in to help you with your dress. I'll see you very soon."  
  
With that her mother winked once more and left. Minogue sighed and sat back down on her bed. Her mother was up to something, and she was going to find out what it was.  
  
_______________________  
  
Minogue sat and watch all the nobles dance, mingle and just sit around doing absolutly nothing. Minogue herself was doing nothing. She sat at one of the many tables, staring into space while she thought of nothing. Almost like a sleep with your eyes open.  
  
"Minogue!"  
  
She snapped out of thought and looked up to see her mother looking down at her with a disapointed look.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why on Gaea are you just sitting here? Why don't you go and dance?"  
  
"No one to dance with mother," her tone was telling her mother that she was most bored.  
  
"Why don't you…why don't you just leave for now? I'll send someone to call you when you are needed, alright?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be in the gardens."  
  
Minogue smiled, still with an unsure thought in her head. Her mother was up to something…  
  
She sat down by the fountain, far away from the ball. All the way on the other side of the castle in the gardens. Minogue sighed as she ran her hand through the water, looking at her reflection.  
  
"Who am I kidding? I'm no human, and I never will be. I'm a mutant. This is a curse…"  
  
"You are no curse. You are blessed. You're blessed to have your gifts so you can protect Gaea."  
  
"Folken?"  
  
Minogue looked over to see him standing infront of her. She smiled secretely.  
  
"What brings you here?" she asked, trying to be cold.  
  
"…Why should it matter?"  
  
Minogue crossed her arms and stood infront of him. She looked down at her feet, shaking her head.  
  
"You really are a pain."  
  
"Or, you just don't like being un-answered?" said Folken in a mocking tone.  
  
Minogue was about to leave when Folken gently grabbed her arm.  
  
"No Folken, please…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She didn't answer him. Instead she kissed him. Though Minogue was crying. Folken sighed, as he let her head rest on his chest.  
  
"What's wrong Minogue?"  
  
"…I…I just can't do this…"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"This. All of it! I've had enough! I'm sick of being a princess, a damn mutant and being in love all at once…"  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Folken…I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Folken didn't say anything. He was in more of a shock to really say anything. He held Minogue closer to him.  
  
"Minogue…I can't love you…or anything. I'm sorry…"  
  
"But why…?"  
  
"I'm not able to love anybody or anything. Yet…with you it's just so…so different?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I'll tell you later. But I must tell you this now. Zaibach is planning an attack on Cesario. Tomorrow night is when they will attack. I'm telling you this so it can give you a head start on leaving your country."  
  
"You expect me to leave my people and watch them die! I will not have it! I'm staying Folken. This war is not over yet…and it will not end with Zaibach in first place!"  
  
Minogue pushed Folken back and left him alone in the gardens. She was quite angry at the news he had just given her. Not only did he announce a sneak attack on Cesario but he also didn't love her…?  
  
____________________  
  
"Where's the damn princess!"  
  
The Queen sat in her throne next to the king surrounded by many soldiers. She was quite upset, her entire country was being taken over by Zaibach. One of the older generals was yelling at her about the where- abouts her daughter was. The only problem with that was she didn't even know where her own daughter was.  
  
"I asked you, where is your daughter?"  
  
"General Adelphos, the queen does not know," Folken walked up to him.  
  
"Well she better find out, or every hour the brat is missing, we'll kill someone…in this castle."  
  
"Adelphos, that was not the plan."  
  
"I don't care about the plan at the moment. The only one who can make this envasion legal is the princess. We need her to sign the treaty!"  
  
"I know. I have a very good idea where she is."  
  
__________________________  
  
Minogue walked up to the rest of her mutant friends. They were prepared to fight for Cesario. Minogue, Gwen and a few other servants of which were mutants wore a burgandy outfits. Of which was burgandy pants, with black boots. The shirt was a normal burgandy shirt, long sleeved. However they wore a jacket of which seemed half cut off, though it was the special style. There were no sleeves on this 'jacket' however; it hung freely over their shoulders, though it zipped up along the front area. All of them had their hair tied up in a tight bun.  
  
There were atleast thirty mutants all together, all from different affiliation. They all came together to help save Cesario.  
  
"Here's the plan: We go in, capture their head officer of which should be…Minogue do you know?"  
  
"Folken."  
  
"Ok, we capture Folken if he refuses to let this 'attack' stop, then we shall kill one of his men, or even him…"  
  
"Well, I say we kill Folken. I'm sure he won't miss the after life much," Gwen spoke up.  
  
"We'll see what happens. Storm give everyone their royal blasters," Storm started to give them to those without powers with a 'blast' type."These come from a different galaxy. They're not easy to get, so promise me you'll take good care of them?"  
  
"Sure," they all replied.  
  
"These blasters are officially yours once you hold them. We'll split up into groups of three, ten in each. Minogue, Shera and Gwen, you three are in my group."  
  
"Fine by me," Gwen spoke sarcastically.  
  
Minogue stood up and held her blaster at her side. She walked up to Mystique. Mystique, you see could transform into anybody or anything.  
  
"Mystique…I need your help."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You're my loyal body guard. I need you to change into me. When I'm dressed as a princess. No one can even guess it's me in this get up. I need you to do it to protect everyone in this country. Can you help me, please?" Minogue asked.  
  
"I'll do anything for you Minogue."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
Mystique then transformed into Minogue. Though she transformed into the Minogue that had to hide herself behind fancy dresses and such.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, very long chapter. (In my eyes that is). Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I'm workin' on chapter 11! Ok, I don't know the name of the jacket thingy is, so just work with me here! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Here's a question 4 ya all!!!!!!! Anyways…..How many of you actually read my profile? Because it specifically quotes that I base my stories on characters, plots and some phrases too. SO OBVIOUSLY, some characters are gonna have more then one type of well, character in them. Minogue yes, is kind of like Queen Amidala. Anyways, I don't really think it has ANYTHING to do with Dark Angel. A little Star Wars, a little bit of X-Men and X-Factor. Anyways, enjoy, cuz this story is a rare mix of a lot of things. Anyways Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Close Call  
  
Minogue led the small group towards one of the many secrete doors throughout the large castle. Everyone had their blasters ready to aim for anything that looked out of the ordinary.  
  
"We're trying to get to the main chambers. Where the thrones usually are. Can you get us there in less than twenty minutes Minogue?" asked Storm.  
  
"I can get us there quicker if we didn't have Gwen trying to drag us behind!" snapped Minogue.  
  
"Wow, sorry! Sheesh, so what? I don't know how to use this stupid blaster thing!"  
  
"Shh! Keep it down!"  
  
"Do you know where the others are, Storm?" asked Shera.  
  
"They should be entering the other secrete tunnels right about now."  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Minogue motioned her arm forward.  
  
They snuck around the dark tunnels for what seemed like hours, though it was only minutes. After about ten minutes of trying to find the right door, they finally found the one containing the entrance to the throne room. Minogue pressed a button, opening the door. It revealed very upset parents, over four dozen soldiers and…Folken.  
  
"Well, looks like we found the right door! Let's go!" shouted Storm.  
  
The ten stormed into the room, their blasters ready to fire. Shortly after, the other three groups showed up as well. They had the entire throne room surrounded.  
  
"Put your weapons down!" shouted Minogue.  
  
"What the hell are those? You expect us to drop our weapons over metal little things? Ha, that's a good laugh!" mocked Dilandau.  
  
Minogue then fired the blaster at one of his soldiers, killing them. She then aimed at Dilandau.  
  
"I said drop your weapons!" she shouted once again.  
  
No one moved. The soldiers looked behind Minogue a few mother mutants. This caused Minogue to turn around and see exactly what they were looking at. Well…they were looking at Gwen and a lot of other mutants with their blasters and powers set to go.  
  
"Why don't you drop your weapons first, Minogue?" Gwen asked, aimed for one of Minogue's maids.  
  
"You wouldn't!" yelled Minogue.  
  
"Oh, I would. Now drop them now! Take the King and Queen to one of the camps! Let's deal with the princess first."  
  
A few soldiers escorted the King and Queen out of the throne room. Other mutants were also taken there as well, leaving Minogue all alone, with over four dozen soldiers. Minogue still, however had her blaster at her side.  
  
"I said drop your blaster!"  
  
Minogue dropped the blaster and kicked it over to Gwen, while putting her hands up to show she had nothing else.  
  
"Well done Gwen. You've been doing quite well lately," General Adelphos started to circle Minogue. "You've probably done more than one of the mere soldiers have done in a year. You've made me quite happy."  
  
Minogue couldn't stand this man already. She was ready to hit him, though that would cause more than enough trouble.  
  
"Hold the girl back, I'm sure that she'll try to escape," ordered Adelphos.  
  
A few soldiers walked over and held Minogue tightly by her arms. Gwen just smiled at her friend, not making any motion of trying to help her.  
  
"You're a traitor! Damn you, you're killing the people of Cesario!" cried Minogue.  
  
"Your mother and father killed my parents. I'm only repaying the favor."  
  
Minogue's eyes widened. Was she going to kill her only family? Minogue tried to break free; to get to Gwen though the soldier's wouldn't allow that.  
  
"Folken! You're sure as hell not helping!" Minogue was now in tears.  
  
"Oh no, the little princess is gonna cry," mocked Dilandau.  
  
"Folken?"  
  
Folken didn't say anything. Instead he turned his back to her. He was quite ashamed of Zaibach's actions… of his actions.  
  
"She's quite a pretty little thing, isn't she?" Dilandau walked up to Minogue."Lord Adelphos, may I play with her for a while?"  
  
"Go ahead Dilandau. Do whatever you want. As long as she's in proper condition in the next hour. I have to prepare the treaty. Oh and another thing Dilandau…don't let the girl escape!"  
  
"You have my word on the last one, but I'm not so sure on the first one," he said slyly.  
  
Minogue's eyes widened of what might be in store for her. Dilandau grabbed her arm, and they left the room.  
  
"You know you can't even touch me skin to skin," she warned.  
  
"But yes, I can. When you passed through that door, it automatically turned off all of your mutant abilites. Meaning, I can do whatever I want with you. It's pay back time, little girl."  
  
Minogue swallowed hard. By this time, they were in one of the many rooms of the castle. Dilandau threw her to the ground. As he walked closer towards her, she crawled further away. That is until she ended up hitting the wall. Dilandau just smiled and stood over her.  
  
"You really shouldn't try and run away. It only hurts you more."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Let's just say…I'm going to give you something you've never ever felt before…" he smirked at her worried face.  
  
Dilandau walked over to the bed and undid his jacket. He then took off his gloves. Dilandau then smirked again and walked over to Minogue.  
  
"Stand up girl!"  
  
Minogue refused to stand up, though when Dilandau threatened her again, she stood up obediantly.  
  
"Now, now, now where shall we start?"  
  
Dilandau started circling the girl. While doing so, all Minogue could think of was how Gwen betrayed her and how Folken wouldn't help her. What snapped Minogue out of attention was Dilandau unzipping her jacket.  
  
"Please, I beg of you to stop!" she cried.  
  
"Beg? Begging as in, getting down on your hands and knees?"  
  
Minogue didn't bother to reply to him; she quickly dropped to her knees.  
  
"I beg of you, please stop this!"  
  
"I don't know. Seeing you beg is quite thrilling…but I don't think I'll stop."  
  
Minogue started to cry again as Dilandau pulled her up to his eye level. Dilandau smiled at the girl's tears. He was enjoying her torture very much.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked knowingly.  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
Dilandau then started to lick, yes lick her tears away. This made Minogue furious. She pushed him back with all of her strength, nearly knocking him to the ground. This infuriated Dilandau. He stood up and pushed her against the wall, holding her there.  
  
"Don't you EVER touch me in that way!" he yelled.  
  
"I could say the-"  
  
Before Minogue could say anything, Dilandau was already kissing her. Minogue cried even more, as he pushed her even more against the wall with his body. He somehow managed to get her jacket off completely. Dilandau threw it to the floor as he moved Minogue closer to the bed, throwing her down on it.  
  
"Now, this is the part where you either beg for mercy…or give in," Dilandau spoke harshly.  
  
"Then I'll beg."  
  
Minogue stood up and again fell to her knees.  
  
"Please, please stop this! I'm begging! I'm on my hands and knees begging that you stop this, please!"  
  
"But why do you want me to stop?"  
  
"Because I'm not ready for this! I'm not, and I…I can't, it's just…stop this please!"  
  
Dilandau rolled his eyes. It was then when he heard a knock on the door. Minogue curled up beside the bed crying, while Dilandau went to answer the door. As he opened it, he saw Folken. He was quite angry at Dilandau's actions.  
  
"What do YOU want Stratagos?" he asked annoyed.  
  
Before Folken even answered, he grabbed Dilandau by his metal arm around the neck, choking him.  
  
"Did you touch her!" he yelled.  
  
"…What on Gaea do you mean?"  
  
"Did you touch her! I swear if you harmed one hair on that girl's head I will kill you!"  
  
"I might have touched her…just not as much as I planned on doing so if you know what I mean."  
  
"What did you do Dilandau?!"  
  
"…"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!"  
  
"I kissed her, that's all. Ask the little princess herself."  
  
Folken dropped Dilandau, leaving marks on Dilandau's neck. He then walked up to Minogue.  
  
"Shh…it's alright Minogue. Here," he handed her the burgandy jacket Dilandau had taken off of her.  
  
"Why did you…why did you let them do it?!"  
  
"We'll talk about that later Minogue. We have a country to save." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Take My Life  
  
Minogue and Folken raced through one of the secrete passages to get into the outskirts of the castle. Before they could go and attack, they had to get the rest of their small army. After ten minutes of searching, the two finally found the door.  
  
"Dilandau is sick, you do know that?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I know that very well. And you're not the first woman to say so. I apologize for his behavior. Take this bag. It's full of bracelets that will let your mutant abilities come to their full force. Everyone must put one on, unless they want to fight as a mortal."  
  
"Who's side are you on Folken?" she yelled.  
  
"I'm on no one's side. But I must represent Zaibach for the time being. Minogue, I wish you best of luck for the freedom of your country."  
  
"If they try to kill you…I'm not going to stop them."  
  
"I would rather be dead then having to deal with betrayal and war. Tell your friends, I am more then willing to die at their hands."  
  
"I don't know I'm supposed to think Folken!" Minogue shoved him into the wall."You didn't even try to help me. Dilandau could have raped me back there, but you certainly wouldn't have cared would you? It's your fault in the first place because he knew you would let him have me!"  
  
"Minogue, I-"  
  
"No! I was about to be violated by that sick pervert, and you could care less about it! Some protection you gave me. You said you were trying to help me!"  
  
"I did care about it Minogue. Would you rather have me not come and save you?"  
  
"Save me? You didn't save me!"  
  
"You were begging him to stop for crying out loud!"  
  
Minogue didn't say anything. She was about to walk out of the door when Folken grabbed her arm. He seemed ashamed of himself, Minogue could tell. Before letting Minogue even open her mouth Folken kissed her. She then pushed him away once more.  
  
"You just…you just don't get it do you?" Minogue whispered.  
  
"Minogue, I love you."  
  
She was quite shocked at his sudden confrontation. Her eyes widened, not so sure if she should believe it or not.  
  
"I have nothing more to say to you," she spoke coldly.  
  
Minogue then broke free of his grip and ran towards the camps where all of her friends were taken. Let alone, her parents. When she finally reached the certain 'tent' that they were in, she noticed a lot of them were missing.  
  
"Storm, where did everyone go?"  
  
Storm looked over to see Minogue. Minogue quickly passed everyone a bracelet. They all put them on. Though Minogue was quite afraid the bracelet was a trick. Maybe some sort of a tracking device.  
  
"The good news Minogue, is that not everyone was captured. Your decoy wasn't captured. They went to get more help."  
  
"Ok. Well, this tent isn't heavily guarded, so I just knocked out those two guards. We can go safely now. Come on!"  
  
Twenty mutants followed Minogue towards the castle. Once they reached the secrete doors, they decided to split up completely. However before they went, Minogue ordered them to do something.  
  
"Once we get into the throne room once again…give no mercy."  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Storm motioned her hands, containing signals of which group was to go where.  
  
___________________________  
  
"Dilandau you fool! How could you let her go!" yelled Adelphos.  
  
"Lord Adelphos. The girl was a decoy. She must have been some sort of a mutant that could change into other people. Second of all…Folken helped her escape."  
  
Dilandau, kneeling on the floor infront of Adelphos was quite afraid he would be punished for letting Minogue go. However, Adelphos's facial expression changed when he heard that Folken had something to do with it.  
  
"Folken…" Adelphos turned around to face him."Is this true?"  
  
"Yes. I knew the girl was a decoy, so I freed her from…him."  
  
"You still have mercy Folken. That shows that you are weak."  
  
"No, Adelphos. It shows that I am smart. If he had wasted his time with that decoy, we would be wasting time down here. What if they attacked once again, by say breaking away from their not-so heavily guarded camps? Then, he would be too busy trying to hurt some girl who has absolutly no use to us."  
  
"But Stratagos…I do recall hearing you yell,"If you touch a hair on that girl's head, I will kill you." Yes, yes you did say that," Dilandau was in his sly tone again.  
  
"I have my reasons for saying that."  
  
"Then please, share with us Folken. I'd love to know these reasons," Adelphos spoke up.  
  
"Those reasons do not need to be shared."  
  
"Perhaps he wanted the girl for himself?" Dilandau was now pushing Folken's buttons.  
  
"No, Dilandau. I did not want the girl for myself."  
  
Dilandau smirked and walked over to his soldiers. Everyone seemed to be waiting around for something. Obviously the mutants to attack again. Well, they didn't have to wait for very long. No doors slid open, however the mutants phased through the walls. Folken noticed they were all linked with Minogue.  
  
"We're back!" yelled Gambit.  
  
The mutants quickly attacked the soldiers, as for the some of the other mutants killed off some soldiers with their blasters. Gwen was quite pissed off at the actions of her former friends.  
  
"How'd you get back here!" she shouted.  
  
"Quite simple. You see, I, princess of Cesario sent a decoy out, of which was her," Mystique finally showed up,"and when I went to get some more mutants, if gave us a greater army. Also, another thing…my decoy here rescued the mutants from their camps. You really shouldn't have let her go."  
  
Mystique winked at Minogue. Adelphos then grabbed Mystique, thinking it was the princess.  
  
"You haven't one this battle yet! You will sign the treaty, or we'll kill your decoy!"  
  
Dilandau then grabbed Minogue. He held his sword up against her neck. Minogue just smiled and phased through him, causing Dilandau to black out.  
  
"I'm sorry General, but you can't capture me."  
  
"How on Gaea did you get your powers back?"  
  
"That's for us to know…and maybe for you to find out."  
  
Minogue lifted her blaster and aimed for Adelphos. She shot him, though only in the shoulder, causing him to let Mystique go. Once he let go Mystique turned into her true form. Minogue smiled, knowing that once the general was down, they had a very high chance of winning this.  
  
"Minogue…"  
  
Gwen walked up to her, her blaster ready to kill Minogue. Minogue breathed heavily, not sure what was going to happen.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" Minogue asked.  
  
"Yes. Cesario will be mine. Two down, just one to go."  
  
"You killed my parents didn't you?"  
  
"Yep. Now, it's your turn!"  
  
Gwen was about to fire her blaster at Minogue. Though Minogue kicked it out of the way just in time.  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
Gwen and Minogue broke out into a fight. A literal fight, not just some catfight. This was a real fight. Minogue kicked and punch, as did Gwen. Though…Gwen was in the lead. She knocked Minogue over, making her fall flat on her back. Gwen smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Now…where were we?"  
  
Gwen picked up her blaster. Just as she was about to shoot Minogue, someone grabbed Gwen, putting his or her sword around her neck.  
  
"Drop your weapon or I'll kill you," whispered the voice.  
  
Gwen dropped her blaster, though she elbowed whoever it was in the gut. She turned around to see…Van!  
  
"King Van! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Saving Cesario!"  
  
  
  
She looked around to see Allen as well, fighting some of the soldiers with his crusade. However, what caught her attention was that Minogue was gone.  
  
"That little bitch!" She shouted so loud that everyone could hear her.  
  
Before she went to go and search for Minogue, Van put the tip of his sword at her back, meaning that she was going no where.  
  
Minogue stood up on one of the thrones. She whistled, put her hand up and made the number two and then four with her hand. The mutants nodded their heads, grabbed a soldier and either had their abilities ready to fire or, their blasters ready to kill them. Minogue stepped down, picked up one of the blasters and walked up to Folken and aimed it at him.  
  
"Now Stratagos, let's discuss a new treaty!"  
  
Folken sighed. He then nodded his head, and waved his hand motioning that the soldiers were to leave. The mutants let them go, as the soldiers walked out of the room. All but Dilandau, Adelphos and Folken left the room.  
  
"I would ask you to sit…but that's not necessary is it?" Minogue still had her blaster pointing at Folken.  
  
"Take my life Minogue. End it now," said Folken.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Shera stepped up, angry as ever. No one was happy with the Stratagos, let alone Zaibach.  
  
"I told you Minogue. If anyone wants to take my life, let them."  
  
Minogue didn't know what to say. All of this was a shock. Was she supposed to let her friend kill Folken? Minogue motioned her hand for Shera to step back. Shera sighed and did so.  
  
"If anyone should be killed…it should be Dilandau…or Adelphos. But I'll tell you one thing. If Gwen is not killed now, she will be hanged for betraying her country," Minogue shot Gwen a dirty look.  
  
"I'd rather be hanged then dying at the mercy of you Minogue!"  
  
"Shut up Gwen!" Shera yelled.  
  
Minogue sighed; she had no idea what to do.  
  
"Take Gwen to the dungeons for now. As for you Folken, like I said before. It's time to discuss a new treaty."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
Author's Notes: Ok…so what'd ya all think of this chapter? Anyways…I do prefer X-Men over Spiderman. Cuz X-Men is soooooooo cool. But however…the STAR WARS MOVIES ARE THE BEST MOVIES EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sheesh, I hated hearing "Move on over Star Wars, Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter are taking over". I THINK NOT! Anyways, lol, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Sorrow  
  
Minogue sat in her mother's throne. She already missed her. She looked over at her side, looking at her father's throne as well. Folken and Adelphos rambled on about a new treaty, but she completely ignored them.  
  
"Princess? Are you listening?" Van snapped her out of her daydreaming.  
  
"Umm…yes. Where were we again?" she smiled.  
  
"Maybe we should do this another time. Like…five years from now!" yelled Adelphos.  
  
"Don't mock me because of my age General. You should be happy enough I'm letting your pathetic life remain on Gaea."  
  
Minogue eyed the nurse bandaging Adelphos's shoulder. She then looked at the blaster and the fallen bodies. She had killed many men, though that didn't affect her. They had it coming to them.  
  
"Maybe we should carry on later, your majesty?" Folken asked.  
  
"No. If it's not done now, it won't ever be done. This is the last chance I'll ever let Zaibach near my country. Now, I suggest if any Zaibach soldier comes into this country, they autmatically are put in jail. I will not let any form of a soldier or war in this country ever again!"  
  
"I think I can agree. We should make it a law. All over the countries of Gaea," commented Allen.  
  
"Then how-"  
  
"Zaibach is finished General Adelphos! I strongly suggest you send your soldiers home before they end up dead. Like those unfortunate souls over there," Minogue pointed at the dead bodies.  
  
"Then it shall be passed as a law," agreed Folken.  
  
"Shavina! Prepare the treaty!" ordered Mystique.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Shevina ran out of the room to get some of the papers. Minogue sighed and covered her face with her hands. She was very tired and very stressed. Folken smiled secretely, giving her some reasurance.  
  
"I have the papers your highness. They're ready to be signed."  
  
"That was quick."  
  
Shevina handed Mystique the papers, as she handed Minogue them. Minogue took the papers and aproached Folken and Adelphos. Mystique handed Minogue a pen.  
  
"Alright Stratagos and General. Time to sign."  
  
Minogue handed General Adelphos the papers and pen. Adelphos placed the papers on the floor, read through the treaty and after minutes of debating in his head, he finally signed. He then handed Folken the papers as well. Folken knelt down, without reading the treaty he signed as well. Folken then handed it back to Minogue. She signed and then handed the papers to Shevina.  
  
"Thank you Shevina."  
  
"No problem your majesty."  
  
Shevina bowed and left.  
  
"You may go now, Dilandau, Adelphos and…Folken."  
  
Minogue turned her back and walked away. She whispered something Mystique before she left, though; which was obvious that Mystique had to make sure they left for good.  
  
_______________________  
  
Minogue was relaxing in a hot bath, thinking about the day. She remembered how Dilandau tried to…well you know. She also thought about Folken, and how he didn't do anything. She remembered his facial expression when Dilandau took her away. And his expression when he saved her from that monster.  
  
"Folken…you're impossible," she mummbled to herself.  
  
Minogue sighed. She was tired, hurt emotionally and physically. Gwen really had a killer kick. Interrupting her thoughts, she heard a knock on the door. She made sure she was covered up completely.  
  
"Come in."  
  
It was Folken. She went red, red with embarrassment.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't know you were bathing. I'll come back later."  
  
"No, it's alright. What do you want?"  
  
"I want to say I'm sorry Minogue. I'm sorry for today. Everything about today."  
  
Minogue didn't say anything. Folken shut the door, so it was just the two in the room. Folken could tell something was up with Minogue.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"…Nothing."  
  
"Minogue, tell me."  
  
He took her hand in his human hand. Minogue looked up at him, he was worried about her. She was worried about him too, though she didn't want to tell him what was really up.  
  
"I don't know who to trust anymore. In a few days…I'm going to be crowned Queen of Cesario. My parents…they're…dead."  
  
"I had no idea. I certainly didn't order anyone to destroy them!"  
  
"I know. Gwen did it. I should have known all this time. She betrayed me and my family."  
  
"Minogue…"  
  
"I should have known! The hints she gave me with Zaibach! The fights we always had were around me being a princess, nothing else but that. And I…I can't go on like this…"  
  
Minogue broke out crying. Folken wished he could hold her, but the situation she was in, would be quite inapropreate.  
  
"I think I should leave…" suggested Folken.  
  
"I can't really ask you stay or leave, can I?"  
  
"I was telling you the truth…I do love you."  
  
"Folken…I'm not so sure if I love you or not. I have feelings for you, yes. But I also have much hatred for you as well."  
  
"Why so much hatred?"  
  
"Because of what you did today. What you did to my people. My people come before silly feelings, Folken. You hurt them today. You let some of your people take away two great rulers. Now I'm left on my own."  
  
"Minogue…you're not alone. I'm here for you, and I always will be."  
  
"You can say that, but you won't. Folken, I've known you since I can remember, and I've always liked you. As a friend…and sometimes as something farther than that."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Folken felt hurt by her words. He stood up and left her alone. Once Minogue was positive he had left, she got out of the bath and dressed herself. She wore the same burgandy outfit, and tied her hair up again. Minogue knew very well that Zaibach would not obey their treaty. And she was ready for them to attack again tonight.  
  
_______________________  
  
Minogue walked out into the gardens. Probably one of the only places she could truly be alone. She sat down again by fountain. The funeral for her parents was to take a few days later as well. Most likely the same day she is crowned Queen.  
  
Van then spotted Minogue sitting by the fountain. He walked over to her, unsure of why she was there.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"King Van? What brings you here?" she asked, hiding something.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Thank you for helping today. It means so much to me."  
  
"You know they're going to attack again, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I know. If they don't attack tonight, it would be tomorrow."  
  
"I can agree. You know it's hard being a King at a young age; I understand what you're going through. It's hard enough being a Princess, now you have to be a Queen. And I realize you're not ready for it."  
  
"Yes, it's hard being royal. Most people think we're spoiled, but we're not. We've got the burden no one else has to deal with."  
  
"True."  
  
"Van, how come Folken can touch me skin to skin, but no one else can?"  
  
Van's eyes widened. He knew the reason, though he wasn't sure if he should tell her. It was time to tell her the truth. About him and Folken…  
  
"Well…first of all…we can touch you because we're…well Draconians."  
  
Minogue didn't seem surprised. She had a feeling that was it. There were rumors of the Fannellian royal family being Draconians.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
Minogue stood up and ran off towards the castle, hoping Folken was still there. She searched down stairs to where his quarters was. She opened the door to see him packing up some things.  
  
"Folken!" she shouted.  
  
He looked at her, surprised by her sudden actions. She ran down the small steps and ran up to him and kissed him passionatly. Folken broke the kiss, not meaning to.  
  
"Minogue?"  
  
"I'm so glad you're still here!"  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"I had no idea Folken! No idea!"  
  
Minogue kissed him again. Folken fell into her kiss; still not so sure of what she meant by "no idea". It was then, when they were interrupted by a loud "Bang!"  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, so what'd ya think? I had a plot twist in mind…but I decided not to. Anways…….please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Betrayal  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Minogue and Folken left the room and headed upstairs to the throne room. When they got there, they noticed many of the mutants were fighting something.  
  
"What's going on?" yelled Minogue.  
  
Minogue and Folken raced to the other side, trying not to get hit by any of the beams. Minogue shot at whatever she could while running to the other side.  
  
"Mystique, what's going on?"  
  
"You were right. We're being attacked. By who, we don't know yet. Folken, I suggest you take that cape off. It'll be nothing but a burden. This is war," explained Mystique.  
  
Folken nodded and took his 'cape' off. Mystique tossed him a blaster. Folken wasn't too sure on what to do.  
  
"What? Oh, all you do is press that button."  
  
"No. I'm not particapating in this war."  
  
"Too bad Folken. You already have."  
  
He closed his eyes, wishing to be somewhere else. Somewhere else with Minogue. He then heard a painful cry which interupted his thoughts.  
  
"Are they crazy? They're fighting on foot!" shouted Minogue.  
  
Folken looked over to see over hundreds of soldiers fighting off the mutants. Minogue shot down a few.  
  
"I'm not sure how long this thing will last. But I know it won't be able to take them all out," Minogue said, ducking behind a chair.  
  
Minogue also noticed that Zaibach had a few mutants fighting as well. They were some of the most powerful mutants. Minogue reconized them quite well.  
  
"We don't have a chance against them!" shouted Minogue.  
  
Before she could shoot anything else, Minogue's blaster was shot out of her hand.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
Folken took Minogue into his arms. He knew she was very worried about the people of Cesario. At this point of time, she wasn't even thinking of herself. Folken held her closer to him, as they sat behind a chair.  
  
"No, Folken I have to go and help!" she tried to break free.  
  
"I can't let you go! You'll get killed, then you're people would truly be lost."  
  
"They wouldn't kill me! They need me, and they know it."  
  
"They will kill you Minogue. Never doubt their actions. I should know…I'm the master mind behind all of this."  
  
"You mean…you planned this?"  
  
"Yes. Long before I even came to see you once again."  
  
"What are they planning on doing?"  
  
"Taking over. They want Cesario, if they can't have it, they'll burn it to the ground. That means, only if you win this battle. Just let them have Cesario Minogue!"  
  
"I can't let them do that."  
  
"Then they'll kill you, and your people."  
  
Minogue didn't know what to do. She thought the war was over. But then again, she knew it was far from it. She didn't want to die, nor let her people die was well. This was a tricky call. Finally, she made her decision.  
  
"Let them have Cesario…" sighed Minogue.  
  
Folken kissed her forhead. The two stood up, being able to see more soldiers, and many dead mutants.  
  
"We give up!" She yelled.  
  
Some of the mutants couldn't believe what they had just heard. It wasn't like Minogue to give up. The mutants stopped their battling and put their hands in the air. General Adelphos and Dilandau showed up. They walked up to Minogue and Folken.  
  
"Thank you for talking some sense into the girl, Folken."  
  
"No problem, Adelphos."  
  
Minogue didn't know what to think. Was Folken a traitor? Adelphos then ordered Dilandau to hold Minogue back. He did so, very obediantly.  
  
"Maybe we can finish what we started?" he whispered.  
  
Minogue said nothing, she just turned her head away from him. Folken walked up to Adelphos, he whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Take the mutants away. Kill them if they refuse to co-operate!" ordered Adelphos.  
  
"Now princess…you've chosen the right path this time. You are quite a rebel, I must say so. Most little princesses would certainly have given up long ago. So, I have to give you credit for that," said Adelphos.  
  
Minogue said nothing. She knew if she did, it would certainly end up in a horrible argument of some sort. It just wasn't worth it.  
  
"What are you going to do to my country?" she asked.  
  
"We're going to…well rebuild it I guess you could say. Cesario will basically be one of our countries. We're going to rule it."  
  
"And just what is going to happen to Minogue?" Folken finally spoke up.  
  
"We'll see how she co-operates, Stratagos."  
  
"Where will she stay for the time being?"  
  
"I really could care less about that right now!" yelled Adelphos.  
  
Folken sighed, and walked up to Dilandau and Minogue. He ordered that Dilandau let her go. He did so, but not willingly at first. Folken then stood behind Minogue, holding onto her shoulders so she wouldn't run off. As for Minogue, her eyes followed every one of Adelphos's actions. Her country's fate was in his hands. Folken felt Minogue shaking under his grip.  
  
"Shh…calm down. I won't let them hurt you," whispered Folken.  
  
"I'm worried about my people. What will they do to them?"  
  
"Nothing at the moment."  
  
Minogue received a shiver that ran up her spine. Adelphos spoke to a few soldiers, after doing so they walked off towards the village.  
  
"Where are they going?" she asked Folken.  
  
"No where important."  
  
Minogue swallowed hard. She wanted to know desperatly what would happen to her people, her country and herself. Adelphos then returned, he spoke to Minogue again.  
  
"Folken and Dilandau are going to watch you. I have some business to take care of."  
  
With that, Adelphos left. Folken let Minogue sit in her mother's throne as the two stood waiting for Adelphos's orders. Minogue was still shaking; she had never been so scared before.  
  
"Minogue…it's alright."  
  
"No it's not! My country is peaceful…it doesn't deserve this. Zaibach has decided to choose the weaklings first! Well my country isn't weak! Sooner or later the people will rebel against you!" shouted Minogue.  
  
"You're people will be dead before they could even decided to do that!" Dilandau yelled back.  
  
This made an impression on Minogue. He had just said something he knew he shouldn't have said anything.  
  
"You said my people wouldn't be hurt!" she yelled at Folken.  
  
"I can't promise that, Minogue."  
  
"You betrayed me as well. Who can I trust around here?"  
  
She stood up and was about to walk up to one of the walls when Dilandau pulled her back.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!"  
  
Dilandau then threw her to the hard floor. Minogue had had enough of this. She hated being pushed around. Though, she didn't move. Instead she layed down on her stomach and started crying. She covered her face with her arms. Never in the history of Cesario had the royals suffered so much pain and agony. Folken walked up to the fallen girl, he placed his metal hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Back off Folken!" snapped Minogue.  
  
Folken did so very quickly. He knew all she wanted was to be left alone. Dilandau stood there, watching the girl cry her heart out. He had a small hint of sympathy for her, though it was quickly over ridden by the thoughts of her being a weak ruler. Dilandau crossed his arms and sat down on one of the stairs, annoyed by the long wait.  
  
"When is he supposed to be back?" asked Dilandau.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to babysit this little girl! Her crying is getting on my nerves."  
  
This caused Minogue to look up. He had just pushed it. Minogue then stood up, grabbed one of the blasters and walked up to him. She aimed for his heart.  
  
"It's a small target Dilandau. But do you wish to live to see another day?" she asked coldly.  
  
Dilandau's eyes widened. He had no idea what she was about to do. She could kill him right then and there.  
  
"Beg Dilandau. Beg for your life! Get on your hands and knees and beg!"  
  
Dilandau still wasn't sure on what to do. He looked at Folken; Folken just nodded his head for him to do so. Dilandau's only fear was dying, and he saw that Minogue wasn't afraid to kill a man. Dilandau stood up from his sitting position. He then slowly dropped to his knees and placed his hands on the hard floor.  
  
"I…beg of you…spare my life…"  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"Because…I am young and deserve a second chance."  
  
"You deserve nothing you pervert!"  
  
She was about to press the small button when Folken stopped her. He grabbed the blaster out of her hands and held her back.  
  
"He is not worth it Minogue!"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"I wished it wouldn't come to this…"  
  
Before Minogue could question on what he had just said, Folken used his metal arm and the finger with the needle in it. He placed the needle in the back of her neck, causing her to pass out. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
And So It Burns  
  
Minogue awoke on the same hard floor again, though this time, bars surrounded her. She sat up and looked around. She was actually in a different room. She saw a large screen mounted up on a wall. When she looked over, she saw Folken and what seemed to be liked seven generals. They all sat at a long table, arguing over something. This made Minogue wonder if she was still in Cesario.  
  
"I say we kill the girl!" shouted one man.  
  
"If we kill the girl, then every other country will think we envaded Cesario and killed everyone with it. If we coax the girl to lie, then they would think she pretty much gave her country to us," said another.  
  
"I prefer his plan."  
  
"As do I."  
  
"What if she betrays us? What if she goes and tells the other kingdoms about our envasion? Then we will have to kill her, no choice there. I suggest we kill her now and get it over with," it was Adelphos.  
  
Mingue stood up. She put her hands on the bars to see how light they would be, though when she did something shocked her, causing her to scream in pain.  
  
"She's awake."  
  
The generals walked up to Minogue. She felt like a caged rat. She stood back as far as she could.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You're still in Cesario my dear."  
  
Minogue reconized the old man's voice. As he walked closer to reconized his face as well.  
  
"Wait a second! I know you!"  
  
"Yes, you do. But we'll leave that for later."  
  
"You know her?" Folken asked.  
  
"Yes. I know her family well. I was an old friend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The rest of the generals seemed surprised about the news. Now they knew why the man was defending the girl. They knew why he wanted to keep her alive.  
  
"I remember you now. You're the bastard who stabbed my father in the back, you traitor!"  
  
"I did nothing to your father. I told him I wanted to be a soldier instead of some 'nurse' and he didn't enjoy my idea. I left, and he grew angry with me. He probably took the blame out on you didn't he?" the man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Possibly…"  
  
The man smiled. Minogue wasn't sure if she should hate him or not. Now she knew part of the truth, and this man was trying to save her life.  
  
"I say, we do not terminate the girl. She is young and witty. And, she has a country to rule. She's supposed to be a Queen, considering a certain someone did away with her parents."  
  
The men turned away, and formed a circle. Folken stayed out of the coversation and stood infront of Minogue.  
  
"I'm ashamed of you."  
  
"I'm ashamed of myself as well, Minogue."  
  
"When this is over with, whether I die or live, I never want to see you again."  
  
"I understand why you are saying this."  
  
"No! You do not understand why I am saying this! One minute your ready to kill Dilandau for atempt of rape, the next your trying to protect him from death!" this caused a reaction from the generals.  
  
They all looked at Minogue and Folken. The man once again spoke,  
  
"What's this I hear of atempt of rape?" the man eyed Folken.  
  
"It's nothing sir."  
  
"Then Minogue…you can tell me."  
  
"It was Dilandau…he tried to…well…"  
  
"Rape you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And then you tried to kill him? But Folken he…?"  
  
"He stopped me, and now I'm here."  
  
The man nodded his head. The generals obviously didn't know what to do. There was so many accounts they could either kill her, keep her alive, even kill some of their own soldiers, of which was Dilandau. Plus, they didn't know whether to trust Folken or not.  
  
"Badalean…you can take my life, but promise me…you'll spare my people's lives," Minogue finally spoke up to him.  
  
"Hmm…Minogue, Princess Minogue I will not let them take your life. Or anyone's life. Zaibach was built to stop war, and I assure you the war will stop. I give you your country back."  
  
"Seriously? You're giving me my country back, with no Zaibach soldiers?"  
  
"No. Why on Gaea would I do such a stupid thing like that?"  
  
The men broke out laughing, laughing at Minogue's question. The men left, leaving Folken alone with her. Nothing but sadness filled his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Minogue…I beg for your forgiveness."  
  
"If you can get me out of here…I might consider it."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
Folken walked up to the table and grabbed some keys. He then walked over to Minogue and opened the cage. She walked out.  
  
"Now tell me, where do I go from here?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Minogue followed Folken through many hallways and doors. Finally they reached the docking bay.  
  
"We're on the Vione aren't we?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How are we supposed to get down there then?"  
  
"You see that lake…I suggest we dive."  
  
"Dive? Are you out of your mind!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Before Minogue could argue with him, Folken took her hand and they jumped. They landed with a splash in the large lake. Unfortunatly, Minogue didn't know how to swim. She was under water for quite some time, she had no idea how to swim. Folken saw her, and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up to surface. Minogue gasped for her breath, letting her lungs breathe the air once again.  
  
"You're crazy!" she hit him in the arm.  
  
"No time for that, let's go!"  
  
Folken and Minogue swam to the shore, though Folken had to help her all the way. They quickly headed towards the village. Though, they argued a little bit as well…  
  
"What were you thinking?" she yelled, walking a head of him.  
  
"We escaped, did we not?"  
  
"Yes, barely! We could have been killed! What if the water wasn't deep? What would happen then?" shouted Minogue.  
  
"Well, it didn't happen…so there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Oh great gods you are so annoying!"  
  
Minogue growled and cursed so much you would mistake her for a man. She was very pissed off at Folken. The sun was rising, which made it easier to find their way throughout the forest. Let alone, it was getting much warmer, drying them easier.  
  
"Minogue…where exactly are we going?"  
  
"To the village. I want to make sure my people are all right. I couldn't bare it if one soul was harmed."  
  
"…Minogue."  
  
She turned around to see a faint smile on Folken's face. She threw her hands up in the air again.  
  
"What! What is it!" she yelled.  
  
"You're very beautiful when you're angry."  
  
This caused Minogue to blush and stop yelling. He really knew how to get to her. Folken walked closer to her, hoping she wouldn't throw a fit again. He got close enough, and then he wrapped his arms around her. She was shivering, still very damp and cold.  
  
"Minogue…I promise I won't ever let you go."  
  
"And I told you before, you say it, but it isn't the truth."  
  
"But it is Minogue!"  
  
"That's what everyone else said who left me. Don't pity me Folken. Because that's all you're doing."  
  
"I really don't know what to say to you."  
  
"Good. Less talk the faster we'll get there."  
  
Minogue then started walking again. Folken just had no idea what to do with her anymore. She had gone so far up ahead that she was out of sight, which is up until her heard her scream "no". Folken quickly ran to see what happened. When he reached her, she was on her knees, staring in awe of the flames.  
  
"It's gone! They burned it! They burned Cesario to the ground!"  
  
"Minogue, we have to get out of here before the fire spreads!"  
  
Folken grabbed her, but she struggled, yelling for her people. She was going to go crazy if she didn't find out if they were alive or dead.  
  
"No Folken, let me go, let me go…"  
  
"It's gone Minogue! They knew that you would put up a stronger fight so they destroyed it. Minogue stop struggling!"  
  
Folken held her tighter. She was in tears, crying over the loss of her home, her country…her people. Finally, she settled down. They both sat on the ground, watching the fames disappear, how they didn't know. Folken held her as she cried.  
  
"It's gone…all gone. I should have listened to Van! But I didn't…because I'm a horrible ruler."  
  
"You're a great ruler. Shh…you need to calm down, just sleep."  
  
"If I'm so great, then why is my country burning?" she was now in a soft whisper.  
  
"Shh…"  
  
Something about Folken's voice was soothing. Minogue then drifted off to sleep in Folken's arms. Folken kissed her forhead, as he watched the flames die down. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Switching  
  
Minogue spent a day searching the entire country for survivors. Folken did so too, he just didn't leave her side afraid that someone might blame the fire on her. Well, she found many survivors, though…not as much as there was a day ago. Fewer than five hundred people lived. They decided to have a barial for the others that had died, of which was over four hundred.  
  
"Yesterday morning…we started out with well over a thousand people living in this country. From the castle to the village. Zaibach attacked us, killed many of my personal friends, and of your friends and family members. They attacked again, killing more than needed. Now…they went too far. They destroyed our country. I want to thank you for helping put out the flames, trying to save what was left of our beautiful and peaceful country…" Minogue felt almost as if she was going to cry again."But…it didn't save the lives of the innocent victums."  
  
Many people bowed their heads. They were all badly burned, or hurt from the battle. Not a single man, woman or child wasn't without atleast a bruise. Even Minogue was pretty beaten. She had a cut lip, a black eye, and her ribs were very soar.  
  
The country was using the old memorial style of the ancient. They placed a candle on a wooden boat and let it float out into the ocean, guiding the spirits. Not a single soul didn't cry. Minogue placed a rose on the boat, and they watched it float away into the darkness.  
  
Folken could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. Now she had to rebuild her country and become a Queen. She lost half of her people to Zaibach let alone her parents.  
  
"Tomorrow…we'll start rebuilding our beautiful country, and make it twice as beautiful than it already was. What will make it beautiful is, that everyone will pitch in. Everyone will work together to get back what we worked so hard for," Her voice started rough, and then ended soft.  
  
"Will other countries be helping us?" asked an elder.  
  
"I certainly hope they will. Fannellia is already assisting us. I will not beg for countries to help us, but let them come for themselves. We've provided much needs for our fellow country, Asturia. I don't see why they wouldn't help."  
  
"I have an idea why they wouldn't help! They're pigs, lazy pigs and they wouldn't lift a single finger to help us!" shouted a woman.  
  
Minogue couldn't help but smile at the acusation. The reason why so, was because it was true. Asturia has never helped Cesario in a time of need. They were very lazy. Some people think the King is nice, but others think he isn't, knowing why he's so big.  
  
"I can agree with you all on that one. But we don't need any help, really. The only reason Fannellia is so keen on helping us, is because the same thing happened to them. By…the same people."  
  
She heard a bunch of talking amoung the people. Obviously they were talking about Zaibach, Fannellia and their country Cesario. Folken walked up to Minogue and put his good hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry about your country Minogue."  
  
"Like I said before…do not pity me. Let alone; do not pity my country. We are now the laughing stock of Gaea because of your damn Zaibach."  
  
___________________________  
  
A few days had passed. It seemed as though Cesario was almost back up on its feet. The more people who pitched in, the more the work will be done faster. And that's exactly what happened. Most homes were finished being built. Though the villagers had to travel to their neighboring country in order to get the items they needed inside of their homes considering all of the stores were burned down as well. Families built their homes, shop keepers rebuilt their shops and so on. As for Minogue, she was one of the many rebuilding the castle. It was much bigger than it was before. And this time it was going to be made of cement, rather than wood. The wood burns too easily…  
  
Minogue was working on one of the sides of the castle, while watching the gardener plant new plants. The Gardner happened to be Shevina. The two were great friends, though not as great as her and Gwen used to be.  
  
"These flowers should be up and blooming by next spring!" laughed Shevina.  
  
"Good. Now what about the trees?"  
  
"Oh, we've got some trees coming in. Damn foresters are cutting them down, so we asked if they could just give them to use, roots and all. Your majesty, the castle will look much more beautiful then it did before."  
  
"I really don't care about the beauty part. I do care that my people will live in peace, and Zaibach will never return."  
  
"I understand completely."  
  
"I'm sure you do…"  
  
It was then when a small bell rang, meaning it was lunch. Many people stopped, though some kept on working. Minogue was one of the many that kept on working. She was pushing herself. Folken walked up to her, he whiped sweat off of his forhead, as he looked at her.  
  
"Minogue…you're pushing yourself. These things take time."  
  
"No I'm not Folken. I don't know why you're still here anyways. Shouldn't you be with Zaibach or something? Watching over Dilandau? Planning my death?"  
  
Folken sighed. She was still very mad at him. Though, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He had apologized countless times and tried to reassure her and protect her. But still…she hated him.  
  
"I give up. I'm sorry Minogue, I was just trying to help."  
  
"Well, you've done more than you needed to."  
  
"Then I'll leave."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Folken walked up to her, kissed her cheek and left. Minogue was upset with him…very upset. Though when he kissed her, she could feel the coldness in it, the sadness. Minogue placed her gloved hand on the spot he kissed. She was now angry with herself, angry for letting him leave. Though she refused to go after him as she did once before.  
  
___________________________  
  
A month had past. Minogue was crowned Queen of Cesario, as the rest of the country was almost finished rebuilding. Minogue hadn't spoken to Folken since the last time she saw him, of which was when he left. She had no idea where he went. Either to Zaibach or to aid his brother. Minogue never showed her true skin colour, as it was painted white. It was necessary for a very important reason. You see, when she painted her face white, it only meant that no one could see her true form. If she went to the market place without her make-up on, most people would think she's just a simple traveler. Though, she was the Queen of their country. Also, many people forgot how she truly looked.  
  
Minogue sat in her throne, wondering what would happen when Zaibach is heard of again. It was almost as if they went into hiding for the past month. This frightened her, making her think that Zaibach could attack at anytime.  
  
"Queen…you have a visitor," Shevina walked up to her.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I've been requested that you find that out once he is face to face with you, majesty."  
  
"Let him in then."  
  
Shevina walked up to a door and opened it for the visitor. It was Folken. He was covered in his dark cloak once again. He walked up to Minogue, bowing at first.  
  
"Minogue…"  
  
"You have no authority to call me "Minogue", it's Queen Minogue to you."  
  
"I see you're still upset."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be Stratagos? You betrayed me, and my country. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have to rebuild anything."  
  
"How is this my fault?"  
  
"Well…you surely didn't try to stop Zaibach now did you? Instead you let over four hundred of my people die."  
  
"I'm sorry for that."  
  
"Well it's too late for apologies now isn't it? They're dead, gone. As for you, you should be leaving as well before you have their same fate."  
  
"As you wish…"  
  
Folken bowed his head, looked up at her and left. Minogue could tell something was up…something serious. Why would Folken come around now, unless something was wrong.  
  
_____________________  
  
Minogue lay awake in her bed. She could feel an unwanted presence. Especially when she saw it. Minogue pretended she was alseep, though keep her eyes half-open to watch the intruder. Whoever it was, was an average hight. Not too tall, but not too small. They walked up to her wall, placed a note on it, and kept it there with a dagger. Quickly the person left her room through the belcony. Minogue immidiatly sat up and ran towards the note. She pulled the dagger out, and held the note up, trying to read it. All she could really see was something about being killed…country and people being destroyed and Zaibach's name was mentioned a few times. This caused Minogue to panick.  
  
She ran down the hallway to Sheniva's room. Minogue quietly opened the door, to reveal the sleeping girl. She walked up and sat on the edge of Shevina's bed.  
  
"Shevina, wake up. Shevina," Minogue tried to wake her friend.  
  
Shevina moaned and opened her eyes to reveal the Queen. She immidiatly stood up, banging heads with Minogue.  
  
"Ouch!" They both whispered.  
  
"Sorry my Queen! I had no idea you were here, you just startled me!"  
  
"Shh…it's alright. Don't cause much noise," ordered Minogue.  
  
"Sorry. But…what brings you here?"  
  
"Shevina…this is where our friendship is tested. I need you to be willingly to do this for me. I know Cesario is in danger, and so am I. I think it is needed that we switch identities for now. It'll help a little bit, but it will help me enough to go to Asturia and ask for their help. Shevina, this is a large task, and I just want to know if you're up to it?"  
  
"Queen Minogue…I'd love to. If it means protecting you and protecting my home, then by all means I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you Shevina. You are the only one I'm able to trust."  
  
The two hugged each other. Minogue was greatful to have a friend like Shevina. Shevina had always been a friend…though Minogue didn't apreciate her enough…that is up until a month ago.  
  
"What will your name be?" Shevina asked.  
  
"Anna. It's simple, and easy to remember. Never and I repeat never call me by Minogue. Now go to my room and sleep there. The handmaids will be in by sunrise. I'll be one of them. Now go, get some sleep you have much to do in the morning!"  
  
Shevina smiled and ran off towards the Queen's room. Minogue sighed and pulled up the covers over herself. This was going to be a hell of a fight.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, so what'd ya think? Lol, I gotta tell you a story of how stupid and slow I really am. Ok, so my friend is borrowing my Star Wars movies and she's really getting into them. So, when she brings back "The Empire Strikes Back", she tells me something. She says "Have you noticed, in those white outfits, they very big." I had no idea what she was talking about. So I just nodded my head and smiled. She then caught onto my uh…stupidity. She started explaining what 'big' meant. Finally I caught on. Lol…I'm so stupid! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: Ok in this chapter Minogue is gonna be Anna, right, ok so I'm just going to type Anna instead. As for Shevina, I'll still type Shevina because…well then it would be too confusing. Enjoy ^^  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
Shevina wasn't quite sure on what to do. She had done this for the Queen before, though it was only a practice, not the real thing. Minogue/Anna looked quite happy. She had to be so anyways.  
  
The main plan was to get Minogue out of the country to Asturia, where she was supposed to ask Asturia and other countries for their help to destroy Zaibach. She knew that most of the others would definatly destroy Zaibach. Minogue also told Shevina to not be afraid to order her around like the rest. If she treated her specially, people might thinkg odd of it.  
  
Anna walked through the hallways, wearing her orange outfit which covered her hair. It was most comfortable really. Most of her dresses aren't very comfortable. It was then when a guard stopped her.  
  
"Anna, is it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There's someone here to see the Queen. Can you bring him to her?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Anna walked over to the door and opened it. It was Folken…again. She was about to scowl when she remembered who she was portraying. Instead, she smiled and bowed.  
  
"Come this way."  
  
Folken followed her down the hallways. She could feel his eyes watching her every movement.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know you. So…I don't think so?"  
  
"Hmm…you look familiar."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's what a lot of people say."  
  
"What's your name, young girl?"  
  
"Anna. Anna Neberrie."  
  
Nothing came from Folken after she told him her name. He instictivly already knew who she was. It was her eyes that told him so. Those same green eyes filled with sadness. Though this time…she seemed more happy. After a few minutes of walking, Anna opened the door to reveal Shevina. Anna walked up to Shevina first, telling her that there was a visitor once again.  
  
"Your majesty…Folken has come to speak with you again."  
  
"Why so?" her voice was more cold than Minogue's.  
  
"I'm not sure your highness. Do you wish to speak with him."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
Anna walked back to Folken, motioning her arm for him to come towards the Queen. He did so, obediantly. This time, it seemed as though he wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
"Queen Minogue! I am not going to take no for an answer!"  
  
That was how Anna knew. Shevina didn't know what to do. Her palms started to sweat. Anna nodded her head telling her to fight back. Shevina then stood up.  
  
"Stratagos…In Austuria I will talk further about this with you. That is if you will be there," Shevina said.  
  
"Do you have a cold?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes. I am ill, though barely. I will see you in Asturia where we shall continue whatever you wish to talk about. Good day."  
  
Shevina then left the room, relieved about the short conversation. Anna just stood there, playing with her hands, not knowing what to do. Folken then turned to her.  
  
"Do you know why she won't speak to me, Anna?" he asked.  
  
"Well…maybe because you broke her heart? By betraying her, and maybe her country?" she didn't look up at him.  
  
"I didn't really betray her, or her country. I did what was necessary for both of our lives. I didn't want anyone to end up dead. Unfortunatly…too many did."  
  
"I know that. But…I suppose she just doesn't see it that way. She's gone through a lot. I know she still loves you. She loves you very much. I don't think she believes it when you say it, because of what has been going on."  
  
Folken nodded his head in agreement. He saw the hope in the girl's face. He knew she was the real Minogue. He smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"When are you leaving for Asturia?" he asked her.  
  
"Very soon sir. The Queen is packing her bags as we speak. I really hope that you will come," Anna smiled sweetly.  
  
"As do I."  
  
Folken was unsure what she was doing. Flirting was quite obvious. But her tone was different. He had never heard her that way, he was beginning to doubt if he was right about the girl being Minogue or not. Before he could question her, she had already left.  
  
_____________________  
  
They had already been in Asturia for a day. Anna walked through the castle, many of the royals had been around for a few days. The Queen wasn't the last to arrive though. Van finally showed up, he had been back in his country for a week, causing his trip to be much longer.  
  
"Lord Van…I was wondering when you'd show up," commented King Aston.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late. Allen had problems…" he eyed Allen Shezar.  
  
"Hmm…well let the Queen's handmaiden take you to your rooms," Aston pointed to Anna.  
  
She was a little surprised. One of Aston's hadmaidens handed Anna a key as she pointed towards one of the hallways. Anna nodded her head and motioned her hand for them to follow. They walked down the hallway, Anna looking at the key trying to find the right room.  
  
"What's your name?" Van walked closer to Anna, so they were side by side.  
  
"My name is Anna Neberrie, King Van."  
  
"And you are a handmaiden for…?"  
  
"Queen Minogue."  
  
"I helped rebuild her country…but I never saw you there."  
  
"I'm sort of new at this your highness. I wasn't there. Though I've known my Queen for a long time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Van looked back at Allen, not sure on what to say next. Anna just smiled at the two of them. She then opened the door to their room. It was quite large, two beds, drawers and a balcony.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your stay here, Lord Van."  
  
Anna smiled and shut the door. Van let out a breath he was holding in since they stopped talking. Allen just smiled and walked over to his friend.  
  
"What was that all about Van?" he asked knowingly.  
  
"I don't know. But she's…she's…beautiful!"  
  
Allen laughed lightly. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Caught  
  
Anna walked through the hallways, desperatly searching for Shevina. Finally she found her, in her own room. They both sat on the bed, Shevina realizing that something bad had happened.  
  
"Shevina! We have a serious problem!" cried Minogue/Anna.  
  
"What, what happened?"  
  
"It's Van…he's well…you know…"  
  
"Infatuated with you?"  
  
"Yes…but he likes Anna! Not Minogue, Anna!"  
  
"That's a bad thing, isn't it?"  
  
Minogue nodded her head. First of all, she didn't even like Van…as a brother/friend yes. But certainly not as a lover. She sighed and layed back down on the bed. Shevina laughed at Minogue's facial expression.  
  
"Well…maybe you could use him to get to Folken?" asked Shevina.  
  
Minogue shot up.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe…but I don't want to use Van."  
  
"Then tell him that you don't wish to be with him. And tell Folken that you love him."  
  
"It's sort of hard to do that now, isn't it?"  
  
"Who cares who you're portraying. Tell him your feelings…from your heart."  
  
Minogue sat thinking. She knew sooner or later she would have to confess to Folken her feelings. Now would be probably one of the best times to do so. Minogue nodded her head.  
  
"Did Folken end up coming?" she asked, standing up.  
  
"Yes. He's with the king now."  
  
"Alright. Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Minogue put on her hood, posing as Anna once again. She walked towards the King's meeting room. She knocked on the door, wishing that it wouldn't be Folken to answer. Her wish came true; it was one of the King's handmaidens, wearing her blue outfit. She bowed and let her in. The King stood up to greet Anna.  
  
"What brings you here? A request from the Queen I suppose?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. The Queen wishes to speak with the Stratagos," Anna looked over at Folken.  
  
"Very well then…however inform the Queen to not take long."  
  
"Yes majesty."  
  
Anna bowed as Folken followed her down the hallways. They ended up in the gardens…alone.  
  
"I thought the Queen wished to speak with me?" He asked, looking around.  
  
"She does."  
  
Folken looked at her, oddly. Anna turned around, so she wasn't facing him. Afraid to see his expression…  
  
"Stratagos…the Queen really loves you."  
  
"You told me so…already."  
  
"But she's too afraid to tell you so."  
  
"She shouldn't be."  
  
"I know she shouldn't. But she's not quite easy with letting her feelings show. She has to be strong…strong for her country. Can't you see that?"  
  
"I can. I can see that very well. I love Minogue very much…but the woman she is trying to be, with that white mask and everything, that's not the girl I love. I love the girl who I knew when I was growing up. The one who showed her feelings, and wasn't afraid."  
  
"The Queen is not afraid!"  
  
"You're sticking up for her much."  
  
"The Queen isn't afraid of anything."  
  
"Anna…she's afraid of falling in love."  
  
She had nothing to say. He was right, she was afraid of falling in love. Too afraid of that. She sighed and rubbed her arm, feeling uncomfortable. Anna looked up at Folken; he had that 'upset' look upon his face.  
  
"…What are you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
Anna stepped closer to him, so that she was beside him. She tried to see into his eyes, hoping she could tell what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
"I know you're thinking about something. Tell me, please?"  
  
"It's just that…I know something. And the Queen wishes that I do not tell this secrete. Though, she doesn't know I know."  
  
"Uh huh…" Anna started catching on.  
  
"It's an important secrete. If I told anyone, it could risk her life…"  
  
Anna gasped and covered her mouth. Folken looked at her. They both gave looks, not sure if they knew the same secrete.  
  
"Do you know?"  
  
"That depends…"  
  
"Do I know this secrete you know?" Anna started circling Folken.  
  
"Tell me this secrete, they might be the same."  
  
"Tricky…is it a life threatening secrete?"  
  
"I suppose so. The reason this secrete is kept, is because if someone found out, they could easily kill her…because she isn't guarded."  
  
"Are we talking about the same thing?"  
  
"I think we are, Minogue…"  
  
Her eyes shot open. Minogue then turned around, hoping he didn't see her expression.  
  
"I am not Minogue."  
  
"I know all about it."  
  
"Are you the only one?"  
  
"Yes. I certainly hope so."  
  
"You have to promise me, you won't tell a soul!"  
  
Minogue grabbed his arm, hoping that he already hadn't told anyone. Folken smiled and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I promise…I won't tell anyone."  
  
Minogue let out a sigh of relief. She thanked the great gods that he wasn't going to tell anyone. Let alone didn't tell anyone. Though…at that moment Van spotted the two. It was almost as if he were heartbroken.  
  
Author's Notes: Don't you just LOVE these twists? Lol, anyways…please REVIEW! I WROTE SO MUCH OVER THE WEEKEND AND LIKE…ONLY SOME PPL REVIEWED. Anyways….Review. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Time Together  
  
Anna walked down the hallways, not really sure where she was actually going. All she wanted to do was think. Well…more reflect on the past. She leaned up against one of the walls and let out a sigh. It was then when Van spotted her again. He smiled and ran up to her, forgetting the garden incident.  
  
"Anna!" he called.  
  
She looked over and smiled. Van finally got to her, panting. He looked up at wiped the perspiration off his brow.  
  
"Hi…"  
  
"Hi. What are you doing here Lord Van?"  
  
"I…came…to see…you."  
  
"Oh. Well…why?"  
  
Anna was a little surprised that he wanted to see her. Though…he wanted to see Anna, not Minouge.  
  
"I want to show you something. Come with me."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Just come on!"  
  
Van grabbed her arm as they ran out of the castle. Van took Anna all the way out into the fields, right by one of the small lakes. The two sat down, though Anna had no idea why they were there.  
  
"Lord Van…why are we here?" Anna smiled, looking at the beautiful scenery.  
  
"I come here to think a lot. I just wanted you to be here, to see its beauty."  
  
"Well, I must admit, it is quite a beautiful sight. I've never been able to escape a castle without running an erand of some sort. It's refreshing."  
  
"Me too. Whenever I escape a castle, it's either to talk about the whole 'royal' thing or doing something to help my country. Being a king, you never get the time for yourself."  
  
"Yes, I understand completely."  
  
"And you, being a servant always having to do something…especially for a woman is quite hard isn't it? I know a woman has a lot of needs."  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" laughed Anna.  
  
"No, no! I would be too afraid to make fun of a handmaiden," joked Van.  
  
"Well you should be. We are trained in hand to hand combat."  
  
The two laughed at the small jokes they were making. Van felt comfortable with Anna, though whenever he was around a different girl he always felt well…uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, I know I wouldn't dare make fun of a King. Maybe behind his back…" her voice trailed off mockingly.  
  
"Are you referring to me?"  
  
"No, of course not. Just that old fat she-male who is supposed to be King of Asturia. He can't even get his own handmaidens to do their work. So he gets me to do it. I wonder what the Queen would think if I ever told her…?"  
  
"He's stuborn, and would do anything to see me die."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously…but I could care less."  
  
"What do you think of the Queen?"  
  
"She's very nice…though when we were five. Once she hit…well you know she became far more…cruel? She grew up too fast. She never had a chance to be a young girl. Right now…I can't say I'm happy with her…more upset. Since the small battle was over, she hid herself behind that make-up."  
  
"I heard the make-up is a sign of mourning for all those who have died on Gaea. It's only Cesario's tradition that a Queen without a King has to wear it until she either marries or re-marries."  
  
"I know all about that…"  
  
"…Ok."  
  
There was silence between the two. Anna layed down on the grass looking up at the clear blue sky. She then closed her eyes, picturing herself in the white make-up ruling over Cesario.  
  
"Anna…what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really. It's just that…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I feel sorry…for the Queen I suppose? I mean, she loves Folken so much she just doesn't know how to accept him, or she's afraid he won't accept her."  
  
"I saw you today."  
  
Anna sat up. She wondered what he meant. Van looked down at his reflection in the lake. Anna looked at with him worried and afraid that she had been caught.  
  
"What do you mean you saw me today?"  
  
"Folken…he was…well, holding you."  
  
Anna's eyes widened, she quickly recovered so she could make up a good excuse,"I was crying…upset for my Queen. I was afraid she had gone into a deep depression. He was there to comfort me. That's all."  
  
"Oh," Van was a little relieved.  
  
"You seemed worried though."  
  
"Well…it's just that…I don't know…I thought you…and well…you might be…you know."  
  
"Courting?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No. I wouldn't dream of it. I really can't fall in love…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm devoted to my Queen. I promised in blood that I cannot not fall in love. If I ever did…Well what would you think if say, you and I were in love and I was protecting the Queen and I died doing so. You'd be heartbroken. So I couldn't possibly put someone through that."  
  
"Your heart is big, you do know that?"  
  
"I've never been told that before," laughed Anna.  
  
"I'm surprised! Has anyone ever told you, you were beautiful?"  
  
"Well…no. Not really."  
  
She had been called beautiful before, though that was Minogue…not Anna.  
  
"Well, you're beautiful."  
  
Anna blushed furiously, afraid he might see, she turned her head. She could hear Van laughing silently. She turned around and pushed him over.  
  
"You're an odd King. You have a strange sense of humor."  
  
"I know. But I wasn't trying to be funny. I'm serious. You're beautiful."  
  
Anna wanted to say right out and then that he never thought Minogue was beautiful…though some how she was.  
  
"Do you think the Queen is beautiful?" she asked instead.  
  
"She is pretty…but not pure. You, you are pure. You're not afraid to show your emotions. When you blush, you smile. With her…I don't even think she does blush."  
  
"I see…"  
  
"I used to be like that, but since my country has rebuild itself, I've found light in things. Hitomi helped me."  
  
"I've heard of her. She really must have been something to have such an effect on so many people's hearts. I've never met her, though some of the generals in the Queen's army have seen her 'powers' before."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You miss her?"  
  
"Not anymore, really. It's been a year; she's still in my heart. But…I just don't feel close to her anymore. Like it's all gone."  
  
"I can understand what you're saying. When someone leaves, you loose hope and the connection you once had with them. Then it all just slips away."  
  
"Hmm mmm."  
  
Anna sighed and placed her hands on her lap. She started thinking about what it was like when she heard Folken had been 'killed' by the dragon. At first she didn't believe it…then she did. That's how she felt the feeling of a loved one gone. It was a horrible feeling.  
  
"I always felt like I was an orphan. I had a family, though they were never there. I never had any friends and I always felt alone. I'm sure my mother and father would roll over in their graves if they saw what I was doing now. Being a pathetic handmaiden for a Queen who could care less about the people around her, yet she pretends she does!"  
  
Anna broke out crying. Van didn't know what to do. He was astonished by her sudden out burst. He just held her and let her cry it all away. He knew that was the only thing someone could do. He used to bottle his feelings up, and would sit and cry alone when he didn't feel strong. It again, was a horrible feeling.  
  
"It's alright Anna."  
  
"No it's not! It's all a lie! I'm a lie…I can't see you anymore King Van! I can't be near you at all!"  
  
Anna stood up and ran towards the castle. Van had no idea what had just happened. He didn't understand the whole 'lie' part and why she couldn't see him. Van started to think about what Allen said, about how it is forbidden that a servant and royal be together. But he felt as though that wasn't the situation. Something else…something more juicy…  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: hehehehe…..I just love Star Wars. Anyways, THE MOVIE COMES OUT TODAY STAR WARS EPISODE II ATTACK OF THE CLONES, MAY 16! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!!! Anyways…Hope you liked this chapter, (hehehe) and please REVIEW! DAMNIT REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
The New Kid  
  
General Adelphos and Dilandau Albatou walked down the castle hallways, on their way to speak to the royals of Gaea. Once they entered the quiet room, they noticed each King, Queen, Princess or Prince had a handmaiden by them. Each with specific colours as well. Red of which was Fannellia, Orange of which was Cesario, Blue of which was Asturia and Gold, which represented Freid.  
  
There were much more Zaibach Generals and soldiers there, only they were waiting for the last two to arrive. Adelphos and Dilandau sat in chairs, next to the other four generals of their leaders many armies.  
  
"Zaibach…I have heard many complaints about your armies attacking helpless countries. The main country we are most upset about is Cesario. Not only did you kill many people, but destroyed the entire country itself. Explain yourselves!" ordered King Aston.  
  
"We have nothing to explained King Aston. We have reason to believe that Queen Minogue here obviously has something against us. We did nothing to her country. We did not envade, we did not kill and we did not destroy!"  
  
"You're lying!" shouted Queen Minogue/Shevina.  
  
"Hush your majesty. You must not shout," whispered Anna.  
  
The Queen rolled her eyes. Shevina, hated the fact that they could easily loose to them considering that King Aston didn't take kindly to the Queen of Cesario. She wasn't a married royal, so she was greatly frowned upon by the other royals. Though she was a hero to her people, a rebel you could say.  
  
"So, you object to this Queen, do you not?"  
  
"I object greatly. That boy himself tried to rape me!"  
  
"How did you know?" whispered Anna.  
  
"I know everything that goes on around the castle," she whispered back.  
  
"Which boy?"  
  
"Dilandau Albatou, General of Zaibach's Dragon Slayers!"  
  
"That young man? He seems harmless."  
  
"He's the devil!" interrupted Van.  
  
"Silence!" yelled King Aston, interrupting any conversation.  
  
Dilandau only smirked at the acusations given to him. Yes he was the devil, though seemed like an angel if you've never met him before…and judged him on his outer looks.  
  
"Now…if we may begin again. Personally, I acuse no one of such attack. I know for a fact that they wouldn't dream of attacking the country of Cesario, they are a supporter of Austuria, and certainly has a great army. So, anyone who has the guts to attack Cesario certainly would end up in a horrible fate, for they are also messing with Austuria," spoke Queen Shmi.  
  
"Queen Shmi is right. We would not attack, especially knowing that Austuria is like a big brother to Cesario," added Adelphos.  
  
"We'll settle this later. For the time being, Queen Minogue I suggest you keep every comment to yourself."  
  
King Aston stood up and walked out of the door, as did the other royals. Shevina and Minogue kept their eyes on Adelphos and Dilandau the entire time as they left.  
  
_____________________  
  
Allen had requested that Anna retrieve a special part for his guymelef in the local stores. So, she did so without complaining though screaming and cursing in her head the entire time.  
  
As she walked through the market place, trying to find the right store of which would have the right part a little boy ran up to her.  
  
"Help! You have to help me! Mrs. Zam is having a baby! Right now! You have to help!" he yelled.  
  
"But I'm no doctor!"  
  
"I don't care. You have to help! THERE IS NO DOCTOR!"  
  
The boy took her hand as they headed for a small house. The boy opened the door to reveal a woman in labour. Anna had no idea what to do. She walked up to the woman, as the woman already had her hand, nearly breaking it in her grip.  
  
"Help!" she cried.  
  
"I uh, well I'll try!"  
  
Anna wasn't too sure on what to do. So the only thing she could do was try to deliver the baby. At first she asked a few quick questions, on like maybe where's her husband? Is the boy her son? Is this her first child? Things like that. After about ten minutes through the uh 'process' the baby was delivered. Anna handed the baby girl to the mother, Mrs. Zam.  
  
"Here you go. It's a beautiful baby girl," whispered Anna, trying not to wake the baby up.  
  
"Thank you. God bless you, you are truly an angel."  
  
"Please, I'm no angel. I just helped you the best I could. She has your nose," laughed Anna.  
  
"Thank you. What is your name?"  
  
"Anna. Anna Neberrie."  
  
"You look like a handmaiden. Are you?"  
  
"Yes. For Queen Minogue."  
  
"Ah, I see. I should have reconized the orange as soon as I saw you. But I was a little busy…"  
  
"So, this boy isn't your son?"  
  
"No, just an average young boy trying to find food around here."  
  
"Hey! I'm standing right here!" he yelled.  
  
Anna bent down to be the same hight as him.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Sammy."  
  
"Where do you live Sammy, where's your family?"  
  
"I have none. Around here, most parents have died. I think the baby girl will be lucky enough to have a mother…"  
  
"Well…where do you live?"  
  
"On the streets. I also work in a melef shop in order to buy food. Though, it doesn't pay much."  
  
"Really? Well, why don't you come with me Sammy? I'll be more than happy to buy you some food."  
  
"Really? You're serious?"  
  
"I'm serious. Now 'come on!"  
  
Anna stood up and took his hand. Mrs. Zam smiled at the two as she sat back on the bed. The two walked into the market place, as Sammy led Anna to the shop he worked at. Once they arrived, an ugly old woman answered.  
  
"Wadda ya want?" She spat.  
  
"Umm…do you have this part?"  
  
Anna searched for a small metal piece in her pouch. She then found it, and held it up to the old woman.  
  
"Hmm…I have this. What type of melef?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I thought it would have explained by the part."  
  
"Damn woman! Y' never get anything right do ya? Arrgghh…follow me."  
  
Sammy gripped Anna's hand tighter as they followed the old hag. She searched the old junkyard, soon finding the part. She threw it at Anna, good thing she had a good catch.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Twenty."  
  
"Twenty…?"  
  
"Twenty gold pieces!"  
  
"Twenty gold pieces! For this piece of junk! Are you crazy!"  
  
"Yes actually I am. Listen, prissy if you don't got the money you don't got the part!"  
  
She snatched it out of the girl's hand walking back into the shop. Anna followed, though Sammy walked infront of her.  
  
"I'll help pay…for the work I do around here. I can," he offered.  
  
"No, Sammy I have the money…it's just so expensive."  
  
"Listen chiky, do ya want the part or not? Cuz, I know a lotta other people who would be more than happy to take it!"  
  
"Ok, ok! I'll pay."  
  
Anna handed the woman twenty gold pieces and she took the part. Anna smiled at Sammy, as she motioned her head for the door. Sammy just smiled as the two left, leaving the old hag alone.  
  
_________________________  
  
"I haven't had a meal like this since…since…ever!" shouted Sammy.  
  
Anna smiled as she watched the little boy practically swallow his dinner whole. He must have been hungry, for every thing he was offered; he took it and ate it in record time.  
  
"Hang on there, we don't want you to choke on something," laughed Anna.  
  
"Sorry. I must look like a pig, don't I?"  
  
"No."  
  
The door then opened, revealing the Queen and King Van. Van was a little shocked to see Anna with the young boy. Anna stood up and bowed before both of them.  
  
"What brings you here, majesty?" she asked Shevina.  
  
"We were brought here by conversation. That is all. Who is this young boy?" she looked over at him.  
  
"Forgive him for not bowing at your presence, but he is a young boy I found in the market place. He has no family, no home. He lives out on the streets. I thought that maybe-"  
  
"Maybe he could stay with us?!"  
  
"Well…I suppose so."  
  
"Hmm…Anna, I really don't know what to do with you sometimes," a smile crossed Shevina's face.  
  
"So he can stay?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The two smiled at each other, as they looked at the young boy who again, was eating almost everything he could find of which resembled food.  
  
___________________________  
  
It was later that night. Anna wasn't too sure on what to do. She didn't want to go to sleep, or even be awake. Anna sat in the Austurian docking bay, hoping something would give her a sign of which how to save the people of Cesario. It was then, when young Sammy walked up to her. Anna turned around smiled.  
  
"What are you doing up this late?"  
  
"I just came to see if you were all right."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
The two sat down and looked up at the giant Escaflowne. Sammy was in awe at the mere sight of it. He wished he could see it in action.  
  
"Why do you seem sad?" he asked.  
  
"Do I? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about my country. It's not everyday where we have to go and ask for help to defeat an empire."  
  
"I see. I also know what you have to do."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. You have to go to them. And you have to ask for their powers. It's the only way we can win this thing."  
  
"Who's 'them'?"  
  
"The gods of Atlantis."  
  
Anna looked at the boy as if he were some sort of an alien. There was something about him, she could sense it.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are the only one who can save Gaea. Hitomi tried, but she failed. She thought Zaibach was finished…but it isn't. It just grew stronger. Anna…you're our only hope."  
  
Anna had no idea what was going on. Somehow this boy knew all about the great gods and such. He knew about Hitomi and about Zaibach. She sat there, repeating in her head of what he just said.  
  
"You're very smart for your age Sammy…but it's not that easy. We've been called…I've been called for this judgment. And it would be an honour if you were there by my side."  
  
Anna looked down at the young boy, he smiled up at as if he knew every secrete about her. Anna could only smile as well.  
  
"I'd be honoured to do so."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Ok………………..So what'd ya think??????? Well, I'm sitting here, listening to Madonna…its very hard to edit and listen to music so if you find any mistakes…oh well. Anyways please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 23  
  
The End of Part One  
  
A few months past after Minogue had left. They started a democracy in Cesario. They voted for their King and/or Queen until Minogue returned. Or so they hoped she would return one day.  
  
As for Van, he didn't know what to do. He was lost, and so was his brother. Folken decided to live with Van until he could start over again. Though, he remained hidden so no one in Fannellia knew of his presence. Folken was still quite upset. He missed Minogue terribly. As did Van. Though he knew Van couldn't possibly apreciate her as much as he did. He knew much more about Minogue then he. Van cared for Anna, someone who was a cover up. Someone who had to be the way they were to make sure no one would find out she really was, Minogue. Van knew that…yet he didn't understand it.  
  
Sammy, he followed in Allen's footsteps. He was going to become a knight. Van would help him, and then once ready…Allen would step into the picture. Sammy missed Minogue a lot. He felt like his only friend in the world was gone. Van and Allen just told him she was dead. It was the easiest resort without getting his hopes up, or even making him think of something else during his training. Though…little did he know, she was far from dead… 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
How Does It Feel?  
  
Dilandau looked at Anna, now he knew who was who. Anna was Minogue the entire time. He would never forget that face. He threw Shevina to the ground, not caring if she was hurt or not.  
  
"You! We have a score to settle!" he yelled.  
  
"No problem!"  
  
The old god handed the girl a sword. She knew that she had to fight Dilandau. Killing him would end only half of her worries. The two aproached the center of the lake. Minogue didn't take an eye off of him. Though, she watched Van, Shevina and the others fight off the Zaibach guards. Before she could focus back on Dilandau, he already swung at her, cutting off her sleeve.  
  
"You should pay attention in a fight. It could kill you!"  
  
He then lunged at her, though she blocked his fierce blow with the sword, of which the sword seemed to be giving her much strength. Almost as if it were magic. It was hard to move around the water, protecting herself from Dilandau, for the water only made her clothes heavier. It seemed to be doing so with Dilandau as well. He was out of breath after five minutes of fighting.  
  
"Damn you!" he yelled.  
  
"Well, it seems as though the mighty Dilandau is about to wear himself out…might mistake you for an old man."  
  
Minogue caught him off guard, lunging at him with her sword. She almost hit him in the heart, though he was quite quick at blocking it. Minogue sighed; flicking back wet strands of hair. He was good, though not good enough. She lunged back, both fighting this time. It was hard to tell who was blocking and who was fighting. Dilandau under-estimated Minogue. He thought all she could use was that sneaky little handgun that hung around her waste…  
  
His eyes drew downwords as they were taking a breather, watching each other intently. Minogue looked down at what he was looking at. She then noticed her blaster. She gasped and pulled it out.  
  
"Goodbye Dilandau."  
  
His eyes widened as he felt a stinging pain hit his heart. This was it, this was the end. His time was up, and now he would rot in hell. He did wish, that his killer would be a more fitting one…someone, who didn't well, cheat at his own game. Goodbye…  
  
"Thank gods he's dead!" she shouted and kicked Dilandau's fallen body.  
  
Minogue put away her blaster and dropped the sword in the water. She headed towards the battle, shooting whomever she could on the way. There weren't that many soliders there really. They were obviously sent to just kill anyone they could. Though, in the end they all ended up dead.  
  
"Where's Shevina?" Minogue asked Van.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
Minogue started to panick, she looked around. Searching for either a living form or possibly even a…well even her friends' body. Finally, she heard her friend cry out. She was over in the hallways of the Atlantian Temple. Once Minogue layed eyes on her friend…she noticed that there was a large sword in her. Shevina was going to die.  
  
"Oh no…no, this can't be!" Minogue held her friend's head in her lap.  
  
"Minogue…I'm sorry I failed you. I tried, but…but I think my time…it's over…you were an…an amazing ruler…god bless you."  
  
Shevina's eyelids then closed, showing that she was dead. Minogue started to cry. Her only friend was dead. Her bodyguard and friend was gone. Van put his hand on her shoulder, still upset about the lies, though he wanted to comfort her. Minogue looked up and pulled the sword out of her friend.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" she yelled.  
  
Van wanted to know whom the 'bastard' was now. Van, the handmaidens and Sammy followed Minogue out of the temple and into the open space, of where the rest of Zaibach was waiting. They were shocked to find out that Minogue and her friends were still alive.  
  
"Folken…many of your men died in there. They were murdered, and I killed most of them. Even Dilandau. But when I saw my best friend Shevina lying there, on the cold floor, dying…You went too far!"  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Minogue ran up to Folken, ready to kill him. Though he grabbed the sword with his metal arm, prepared to put up a fight.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Like hell you do!"  
  
Minogue took out her blaster and held it to his heart. Many soldiers were shocked; they didn't know what to do. Nor did Minogue's handmaidens, Sammy and Van. Van however was stuck in a tight position. It was either the life of his brother, or the woman he had fallen in love with. Then again, the brother who betrayed his country, and the woman who lied to him, pretending to be someone else.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" shouted Sammy.  
  
Everyone's attention then turned to the little boy.  
  
"Just stop it, everything! Why can't this stupid war be over with? Minogue, why don't you just pick a guy? Van or Folken? Then marry him and rule Cesario! As for Zaibach…just disapear! No one wants a bully around! Let us be!"  
  
"Umm…I'm sorry but that is the most stupid thing I have ever heard!" shouted one of the soldiers trying to contain his laughter.  
  
Everyone then burst out laughing, leaving poor Sammy to feel bad. Minogue stopped what she was about to do and ran up to him. She held the young boy, who was now sobbing in her arms.  
  
"Sammy…it's not that easy. I wish it was, but it's not."  
  
"But it has to be! It's like math…there's always an answer for everything!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Minogue then found herself crying as well. Everything that had just happened changed her life forever. As soon as her teardrop landed on the sweet boy's head, something extrodinary happened. An unfamiliar power surged through Minogue. She let go of Sammy, hoping that whatever was happening to her, wouldn't affect the young boy.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Adelphos.  
  
"He's giving her his powers," whispered Folken.  
  
"Who?! Ah, never mind! Just kill her!"  
  
Folken was about to order them to stop, though he was curious of how this was going to go. As the soldiers charged at Minogue, she stopped them. She just put her hands up, and they froze. They couldn't move. Let alone, what really amazed Folken…was that there was over one hundred soldiers frozen, because of her powers.  
  
"I said kill her!"  
  
"Why don't we switch things around, Adelphos? Why don't they all, kill…each other?" suggested Minogue.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"It looks like I already have…"  
  
Adelphos looked over to see each and everyone of his soldiers fighting each other. Each dying after one another. Less than ten minutes…there was only Adelphos left standing. Though Folken was there, he wasn't much of a concern.  
  
"I let you live once Adelphos, and you took that for granted. Now…it's time for you to die."  
  
"Not without a fight!" he yelled.  
  
Minogue picked up her blaster and shot it at him. At first, he acted as if it didn't phase him…though, once she shot him again…it killed him. Now, Folken was a little afraid. This girl was now a threat to Zaibach. Possibly even Gaea. Before he could even speak to her, she had left. Leaving Sammy, her handmaidens and Van stunned.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Sammy.  
  
"To kill Dornkirk. We have to stop her."  
  
"Why? Shouldn't we want Dornkirk dead?"  
  
"No. He is the one that holds Zaibach together. Once he is gone, Zaibach is finished."  
  
"And that's a bad thing how?"  
  
"You would understand if you knew, Van. You're still too young."  
  
"She's as old as me! How the hell am I too young?"  
  
"Van, Zaibach is here to help! They are not here to pick fights. It was just Adelphos and his army. Dornkirk had nothing to do with it. She's going to kill an innocent man."  
  
"Innocent! You must be kidding! He's an evil old man, he was trying to destroy Gaea!" shouted Sammy.  
  
"Sammy is right. Listen, we have to find her. We have to stop her anyways, because if we didn't, killing Dornkirk is no better then him killing her people. Two wrongs don't make a right," spoke up one of the handmaidens.  
  
"No need to frett."  
  
Everyone looked around to see Minogue. She held a wooden stake up, covered in blood. Something was seriously wrong. She had turned into a cold- hearted killer. Van placed Sammy behind him, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt.  
  
"You killed him?" asked Folken.  
  
"And the ones trying to protect him. I killed everybody. Well…that was in the Empire's city…"  
  
"You killed innocent people as well?!"  
  
"Anyone who lives in Zaibach is certainly not innocent. Sorry Folken…but looks like you have no place to go. Zaibach is gone. You're the only one left. And I'd be more then willing to let you die as well!"  
  
"Kill me then, Minogue. Kill me."  
  
She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to kill him, deep down that is. Minogue was now something different. Something more evil then Zaibach itself. Minogue walked up to him, ready to push the wooden stake through his heart. Folken put his good hand on the steak, not urging it in and not pushing it away.  
  
"Go ahead…kill me."  
  
He kissed her forhead, waiting for what was to come. But she couldn't. She couldn't kill him. So many times has she attempted to do so, not once has she been able to.  
  
"I…I…can't…"  
  
Tears slid down her face, as Folken took her into his arms. She dropped the wooden steak, crying. Everyone didn't know what to do. Something was wrong and they had to help their friend…though the big question was…how?  
  
"I have to go. I have to leave, and I can never come back! I'm going to go to the Mystic Moon…I'll live there. I'll start over, without any memory of Gaea," she said.  
  
"No, you can't leave me. You can't…" whispered Folken.  
  
"I have to. I have no choice. I could never show my face here, never. Not after I killed all of those people. I just…goodbye."  
  
Minogue slipped through his arms slowly. But when she was standing infront of him, something seemed to happen to his heart. It was so hard to explain. It felt like his heart was whole, yet…it was empty all in one.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Corny chapter…long chapter…I have no idea how to write friken fights so throw me a friken bone here. Anyways…please review this is like the second to last chapter. I know, but guess what… "In Your Eyes" IS ONLY PART ONE!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA…lol, I got a good sequal coming up…hehehehe, I'm so evil. Anywho, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
The End of Part One  
  
A few months past after Minogue had left. They started a democracy in Cesario. They voted for their King and/or Queen until Minogue returned. Or so they hoped she would return one day.  
  
As for Van, he didn't know what to do. He was lost, and so was his brother. Folken decided to live with Van until he could start over again. Though, he remained hidden so no one in Fannellia knew of his presence. Folken was still quite upset. He missed Minogue terribly. As did Van. Though he knew Van couldn't possibly apreciate her as much as he did. He knew much more about Minogue then he. Van cared for Anna, someone who was a cover up. Someone who had to be the way they were to make sure no one would find out she really was, Minogue. Van knew that…yet he didn't understand it.  
  
Sammy, he followed in Allen's footsteps. He was going to become a knight. Van would help him, and then once ready…Allen would step into the picture. Sammy missed Minogue a lot. He felt like his only friend in the world was gone. Van and Allen just told him she was dead. It was the easiest resort without getting his hopes up, or even making him think of something else during his training. Though…little did he know, she was far from dead… 


End file.
